Jackie Chan and the Amulet of Time
by mah29732
Summary: It is a normal day for Jackie Chan at the museum he works at, until a strange but wealthy visit comes to the museum. But when Jackie refuses to sell the recent amulet he had just found, he has gotten into something far larger than he had thought...
1. A Strange Visitor

Jackie Chan and the Amulet of Time  
  
Chapter 1: A Strange Visitor  
  
It was early in the afternoon as Jackie and the museum officials got an unexpected visit from billionaire Vlad Masters.  
  
"Greetings" said Vlad as he entered the main museum office.  
  
"What's this all about?" asked Jackie in a curious voice.  
  
"I would like to purchase the recent amulet you have found Mr. Chan" continued Vlad as he was pulling out some money from his suitcase he was carrying.  
  
Then, before Jackie could say no to the offer, the museum director interrupted.  
  
"How much would you be offering for this amulet?" asked the director.  
  
"I will go as low as five million dollars" said Vlad, "and I can see that your museum is heavily under funded here by the government. A good donation from a respected billionaire can go a long way."  
  
"I'm sorry" replied Jackie, "the amulet is not for sale."  
  
"Too bad Mr. Chan" said Vlad as he closed the suitcase full of money, "it would have made all the difference."  
  
As Masters left the museum, Jackie thought that would be the end of this Vlad character. But the director of the museum official all of a sudden called Jackie to his office. Jackie knew that he didn't break any rules, but went anyway.  
  
"Mr. Chan" said the director as he read over Jackie's profile, "how can I put it this way? The museum would no longer need your help."  
  
"What, you mean I'm fired?" asked Jackie in an astonished voice.  
  
"Fired is such a harsh word Mr. Chan, I prefer it calling a small 'vacation'" replied the director as he stamps something on Jackie's profile.  
  
Jackie disappointed with the recent development, went back to Uncle's Shop. There he made a phone call to Captain Black also giving him the terrible news.  
  
"That doesn't sound good Jackie" replied Captain Black as he replied on the phone.  
  
"It just came all of a sudden" said Jackie.  
  
"That sounds pretty suspicious to me" said Captain Black, "but it may just be a hunch."  
  
"Well, I will see what work is available for me, bye Captain Black" said Jackie as he hung up the phone.  
  
"I can not believe you lost your job, you are a terrible example to Jade!" scolded Uncle with his usual rant.  
  
"But Uncle" replied Jackie, "I did nothing wrong. It just came after I refused to sell the recent amulet I recently found."  
  
"Who did you refuse to sell it to?" asked Uncle.  
  
"Some billionaire named Vlad Masters" replied Jackie.  
  
"Hmm, this Vlad Masters seems pretty suspicious" said Uncle, "I have read somewhere that he had no money and right after an experimental accident, he became rich."  
  
"What experiment would that be?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I'm getting to that!" replied Uncle as he slapped Jackie on the forehead, "Vlad Masters was a friend of Jack Fenton. Someone who believes ghost exists and used technology to prove it. Uncle can prove him a thing or two that you need to use magic to see if ghosts exist."  
  
"Ghosts?" replied Jade as she was entering the room, "Are we going to go ghost hunting since you were canned by the museum Uncle Jackie?"  
  
"No Jade" responded Jackie.  
  
"I think it's time for you to call Captain Black again" said Uncle, "this Vlad Masters looks pretty suspicious to me."  
  
So Jackie once again picked up the phone and dialed for Captain Black.  
  
"So what's the problem Jackie?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"I want you to do a search on wealthy billionaire Vlad Masters" said Jackie.  
  
"Sure" replied Captain Black, "but I don't see anything suspicious about this guy."  
  
It took awhile for Captain Black to search the database on files on Vlad Masters. Once the files were found, Captain Black picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah" said Captain Black, "I've got something here. It seems to me that Vlad Masters is now collecting various ancient artifacts, mainly various amulets which some legend tells of a time travel amulet, but there was one that you found recently that he wanted."  
  
"Why would somebody like Masters collect such artifacts?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Don't know" replied Captain Black, "I am now giving you information on where you can locate his two college friends Jack and Madie Fenton."  
  
"Thank you Captain Black, once you have found where they live, I would like to have a word about this Vlad Masters" said Jackie.  
  
Captain Black was glad enough to provide Jade, Tohru, Jackie and Uncle to look for Jack Fenton. Once they arrived at the airport, they immediately went to the hotel. When they arrived at their hotel, Uncle was concerned about ghosts, so he prepared a small, but reasonable Chi spell to prevent any ghosts from entering the room.  
  
"Uncle, please" said Jackie, "there are no ghosts here."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Uncle as he was preparing his Chi spell, "Never question Uncle!"  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. It was Captain Black that appeared in the entrance of the room.  
  
"Glad that you could make it Jackie" said Captain Black as he shook his hand.  
  
"I am eager to meet Mr. Fenton" replied Jackie.  
  
"Yes" interrupted Uncle, "and I will give him such a whooping that you can't use technology to find ghosts, you use magic! Watch as Uncle demonstrates!"  
  
Uncle got into his meditation state chanting his usual chant when he summons Chi spells. Suddenly a ghost appeared out of no where.  
  
"I am the Box Ghost!" replied the ghost as it appeared.  
  
"See, I told you, you use magic to find ghost, not technology!" shouted Uncle as he awoke from his trance pointing at the ghost above, "Now Uncle will make him disappear! Watch as Uncle demonstrates again!"  
  
Everybody in the room was surprised that Uncle had managed to make a ghost appear. Uncle then got into his usual chanting again.  
  
"No, I'm vanishing into thin air! You will never defeat the Box Ghost!" cried the ghost as it vanished after Uncle finished his chant.  
  
"You use magic to find ghosts!" said Uncle as he finished his chant.  
  
"Uh, I think Uncle should stay here" said Jackie, "we don't want to start World War III over this."  
  
"Nonsense" replied Uncle, "Uncle would give that Fenton character such a whooping!"  
  
As Jackie and Uncle were prepared to leave the apartment, Jade immediately tried to get Jackie to take her.  
  
"Please Jackie, can I come too?" begged Jade as she was pulling Jackie's sleeve.  
  
"No" replied Jackie, "this might be dangerous. You know how Uncle can act when he disagrees with somebody."  
  
"Aw" mourned Jade.  
  
"Stay with Tohru" ordered Jackie.  
  
As Jackie and Uncle arrived at the Fenton residence, it was a usual day for the Fentons. Danny and Jazz have already gone to school, while Jack and Madie were working on new ways to find ghosts and prove that they exist. Suddenly the door bell rang, which interrupted Jack's latest invention that would help him catch a ghost.  
  
"I'll get it" said Jack as he got up from his work bench.  
  
As Mr. Fenton opened the door, he saw Jackie Chan and Uncle right in the door way.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes Mr. Fenton, I am Jackie Chan an archeologist and this is my Uncle" replied Jackie, "I was wondering if you know this billionaire Vlad Masters?"  
  
"Good old Vlad?" replied Jack in an astonished voice, "Vlad and I were college buddies. After an accident with my first ghost portal, Vlad immediately became a billionaire. Why, what else do you need?"  
  
"Well, I have heard he has been interested in ancient artifacts recently" said Jackie, "I refused to sell the recent amulet I have found to Mr. Masters."  
  
"You refused to sell the artifact to Vlad Masters?!" replied Jack in an astonished voice, "No wonder you were fired immediately!"  
  
"Actually the museum officials called it a 'leave vacation'" replied Jackie.  
  
"How dare you use technology to find ghosts!" interrupted Uncle, "You use magic to find ghosts!"  
  
"Who's the old guy?" asked Jack.  
  
"This is my Uncle" replied Jackie.  
  
"Look pal" said Jack pointing at Uncle, "I don't use voodoo magic to find ghosts. I use technology; it's the wave of the future."  
  
"You use magic to find ghosts!" argued Uncle as he shook his fist at Jack.  
  
As Uncle and Jack Fenton argued at which way was the best way to find ghosts, Jackie got a phone call from Captain Black on his cell phone.  
  
"Yes Captain Black?" asked Jackie as he picked up his cell phone.  
  
"We have word that remnants of the Dark Hand are interested in the very artifacts Vlad Masters is also interested in" said Captain Black, "the local museum where you are located is schedule to hold a showcase at Casper High School. I suspect four Dark Hand suspects-Fynn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo will try to steal the amulet. I'll sign you up as additional security at the high school."  
  
"Thanks Captain Black" replied Jackie as he turned off his cell phone, "Uncle, we have to go now, we have no time to argue."  
  
"Uncle will be back!" cried Uncle as he tried to continue arguing with Jack Fenton while Jackie was pulling Uncle away.  
  
As Danny and Jazz arrived back from school, they were curious to know who those two people who stopped by were.  
  
"Dad, who was that you were arguing with?" asked Danny.  
  
"Oh, some old kook who believes that only magic can find ghosts" replied Jack, "the other one wanted to ask me about my old college buddy Vlad Masters. He said that after he refused to sell the recent artifact he found to Vlad, he was soon canned from the museum. Sometimes you just can't disagree with the rich these days."  
  
"Yeah, that is strange" replied Danny, "I better go and do my homework."  
  
As Danny went up to his room, he phoned his two friends Sam and Tucker. When they picked up the phone they were surprised to hear Danny call.  
  
"So you are saying that Vlad Masters is somehow responsible for firing this guy your dad met?" asked Tucker on the phone.  
  
"Yea" replied Danny, "and I think we may soon find out more about this character that met dad pretty soon."  
  
"And I suspect that this individual who you said was fired after he refused the amulet he had found for the museum to Vlad was fired because of it?" asked Sam, "That doesn't sound fair, perhaps Vlad does have something to do with it."  
  
"Let's get some rest and maybe this might go away" said Danny as he said good bye to his two friends. 


	2. Thief Attempt

Chapter 2: Thief Attempt  
  
It was early in the mourning at Fynn one of the remnants of the Dark Hand calling on a pay phone one block away from Casper High.  
  
"Look Vlad" said Fynn, "I don't know if Chow, Ratso and Hak are up to this."  
  
"Look" replied Vlad on the other side of the line, "when the shipment arrives at the school, I want you and your buddies to get it for me. And don't let anybody get in your way."  
  
"Uh, before I hang up, there is a certain archeologist that has always been getting in our way whenever we do these types of things" said Fynn as sweat ran down his forehead.  
  
"You mean an archeologist by the name of Jackie Chan?" asked Vlad in an astonished voice.  
  
"Chan?!" cried Fynn in a panic voice, "You know Chan?!"  
  
"Yes" replied Vlad in a cheerful mood, "I was the one who fired him for refusing me to sell me the amulet I want."  
  
"So why do you want people like me to do your work now?" asked Fynn.  
  
"Tell you what?" said Vlad, "I will give you any amount of money you could possibly imagine if you and your buddies start doing choirs for me. What do you say?"  
  
"I'll get that shipment for you" replied Fynn as an evil grin grew on his face.  
  
"Excellent work" said Vlad, "I would like you to report in once you have succeeded."  
  
"Fynn out" said Fynn as he hung up the phone.  
  
A few hours later, the shipment from the museum arrived at Casper High. Mr. Launcer was there with a few security officers along with Jackie Chan watching the shipment unload.  
  
"Mr. Chan" said Mr. Launcer, "I am quite curious to know how you got this job."  
  
"Uh, I have friends in high places" replied Jackie.  
  
"Never mind" said Mr. Launcer as he changed his tone, "its better that I don't really find out what's going on with you."  
  
While Jackie was watching the people from the museum starting to unload some large crate, Fynn, Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo were hiding in some bushes behind Jackie.  
  
"Look, I can't believe it, it's Chan" whispered Fynn to Chow.  
  
"This guy is getting on my nerves" replied Chow, "he has always been in our hair."  
  
"Do you guys think we should strike now?" asked Ratso.  
  
"Cheetah waits patiently until buffalo comes forward" replied Hak Foo.  
  
"In English" said Chow.  
  
"We wait until the right moment to strike you moron" replied Hak Foo.  
  
"With Chan guarding that artifact, good idea" said Ratso.  
  
As school began, Mr. Launcer announced everybody to the assembly room.  
  
"Greetings everyone" said Mr. Launcer, "today the local museum has been kind enough to give us a local showcase of an amulet."  
  
As Mr. Launcer continued to give his speech to the audience, Fynn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo made their way into the auditorium through a door to the backstage. Jackie however saw them coming in through the backstage and was slowly approaching the four as they were trying to steal the amulet.  
  
"I thought you guys hated going back to school" said Jackie as he approached Fynn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo.  
  
"Chan, get him!" commanded Fynn.  
  
Ratso, Chow and Fynn took some wooden swords from a recent play that was done and charged at Jackie. Jackie quickly takes a wooden shield and tries to block the attacks that Ratso, Chow and Fynn were making on him. As Jackie was fighting off Ratso, Chow and Fynn, Hak Foo made his move as he was prepared to steal the amulet from the sealed table that it was on. Before Hak Foo was about to make his move, Danny spotted Hak Foo since he was on duty in the backstage for punishment.  
  
"Alright pal, I usually don't do this to humans, but here goes nothing" said Danny.  
  
Before Hak Foo's eyes, Danny changed to Danny Phantom. Angered by this, Hak Foo races toward Danny, but Danny becomes transparent and heads right into Hak Foo's body. Hak Foo couldn't try to maintain control anymore and Danny was able to take over his body. He decided perhaps it was a good time to help Jackie out who was fighting off Fynn, Ratso and Chow. Danny using Hak Foo's body approached Fynn as he was trying to give Jackie trouble by slicing his wooden sword at Jackie.  
  
"Hak, you're here to help us" said Fynn turning to Hak Foo.  
  
"Sorry pal" said Danny in Hak Foo's body, "but it's time for you and your pals to go."  
  
"Uh, is this the right Hak Foo?" asked Chow as he was fighting Chan.  
  
Hak Foo grabs Fynn and throws him at Chow and Ratso. All three including Jackie was surprised to see this happen. Danny immediately got out of Hak Foo's body and went back to the other side of the auditorium. Hak Foo felt like he had a headache and regained consciousness. But before he could do anything, Jackie leaped kick him, sending him flying across the room hitting the wall.  
  
"Let's get out of here" said Chow, "something weird is going on."  
  
All four members of the Dark Hand left the auditorium like cowards. Jackie didn't know what had happened either, so he got his cell phone out and called Uncle.  
  
"Jackie, where are you?" asked Uncle.  
  
"I'm at Casper High School" replied Jackie, "Hak Foo, Chow, Ratso and Fynn tried to steal whatever the museum was prepared to show to this school. And something weird happen when Hak Foo actually helped me out and then changed his mind and tried to charge at me again."  
  
"This sounds very strange" said Uncle, "I suspect we are dealing with a ghost. I shall meditate and try to make contact with Chi Master Fong in the spirit world. Perhaps he can give me some guidance into what is happening."  
  
"That perhaps is a wise choice Uncle" said Jackie, "now to call Captain Black."  
  
Captain Black was busy in Section 13 as usual sipping his mourning coffee when his phone rang.  
  
"Black here, what's up Jackie?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"The remnants of the Dark Hand tried to steal the amulet" said Jackie, "but the strange thing is that something was wrong with Hak Foo when he grabbed Fynn and threw him at Ratso and Chow."  
  
"That's unusual" replied Captain Black, "Section 13 can't take on anymore cases dealing with supernatural situations like this. The government is suspicious that if I have one more type of a case like this they would put me into a mental institution."  
  
"Perhaps you are right" said Jackie, "I must inform Uncle on this. Perhaps when I get back to the apartment Uncle will show me what is going on here."  
  
Meanwhile, Fynn was on a pay phone calling Vlad Masters about the failed attempt to steal the amulet the local museum was giving a showcase to Casper High.  
  
"Uh, new Big V" said Fynn, "something went terribly wrong."  
  
"What could you possibly mean?" asked Vlad.  
  
"We got our butts kicked by not just Chan by Hak Foo" said Chow as he grabbed the phone from Fynn.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault" said Hak Foo as he grabbed the phone from Chow, "something weird happened, I swear it an elephant never forgets!"  
  
"Perhaps it isn't" said Vlad siding with Hak Foo, "why don't you four come to my mansion in Wisconsin? I will be giving you the directions and the money to get there."  
  
"Uh, you guys get the feeling something weird is going on here?" asked Ratso as Hak Foo hung up the phone after getting the directions.  
  
"Yeah" replied Chow, "our new boss seems pretty weird. But whatever this guy has planned for us, I hope it will help us defeat Chan." 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
After a few hours when Hak Foo, Chow, Fynn and Ratso arrived where Vlad Masters had directed them to land, they got into a taxi and headed toward Vlad Master's mansion. Chow walked up to the door and knocked on it. When the door opened there stood Vlad Masters.  
  
"Greetings gentlemen, come in, come in" smiled Vlad.  
  
"Wow you have a lot of Packers stuff" said Chow looking over the place.  
  
"So what's this about this meeting you asked us to come?" asked Ratso.  
  
"Please gentlemen step inside here" said Vlad as he directed members of the former Dark Hand into a large room.  
  
As Ratso, Fynn, Chow and Hak Foo stepped inside the room, the entire room turned black and a strange devil like ghost appeared.  
  
"Uh, where did Vlad Masters go?" asked Ratso.  
  
"I am Vlad Masters or should I say Vlad Plamius" replied Vlad as he hovered down from the ceiling.  
  
"So why would you want to hire people like us?" asked Chow.  
  
"I need you to get amulets which will help me solve the puzzle" said Vlad, "come with me as I would explain on the way."  
  
As members of the Dark Hand followed the ghost Vlad Plamius into another large room, they could see at least two amulets on a placard with ten more slots.  
  
"Uh, guys do you feel it's like déjà vu?" asked Ratso.  
  
"You mean with the two amulets in place of a large puzzle and ten empty spots?" replied Fynn.  
  
"So I suppose you people are use to this sort of stuff are you?" asked Vlad.  
  
"What's this large placard connected to?" asked Chow.  
  
"Glad you would ask that" said Vlad, "I have managed to purchase this ancient placard to find the Amulet of Time. But there are at least twelve guardian amulets to which I am still having trouble to locate even with these powers I possess."  
  
"Look we can go after these amulets for you" said Chow, "but Chan is always getting in our way."  
  
"I think I might have a solution for that" said Vlad as he snapped his finger.  
  
Suddenly before their eyes another ghost appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Greetings, I am Skullcker" said the ghost coming out of the wall.  
  
"This is the guy who's going to handle Chan?" asked Chow.  
  
"It's a first time I will target somebody as careful as Chan" replied Skullcker as he was preparing his attachable knife to his arm. 


	4. Threat Against Jackie

Chapter 4: Threat against Jackie  
  
As Jackie finally got out of the taxi, the stick Uncle gave him with the glowing green magic glow on it slowly started to point in a certain direction.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked the taxi driver as he was looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Uh, nothing" said Jackie while he was trying to control the stick he was holding.  
  
Jackie paid the taxi driver what he owed and started to follow the direction of where the stick was pointing at. But what Jackie didn't know was that Skullcker came out of nowhere and was walking up right up toward Jackie. The stick Jackie was holding immediately forced Jackie to turn around only to find a large muscular-like ghost standing right in front of him.  
  
"Greetings human" said Skullcker, "my client and his friends have been growing very impatient with you meddling into their plans. It's time for you to be put out of commission."  
  
Skullcker takes out his attachable knife and shots off the glowing part of the stick. Jackie dropped the stick and started to walk back.  
  
"Nice knife" said Jackie trying to give some humor to the situation he was in.  
  
"You like it?" asked Skullcker.  
  
As Skullcker was about to attack Jackie, Jade leaped on Skullcker's head, and covered his eyes. Skullcker couldn't see where he was going and sliced a traffic light, cutting it down.  
  
"Jade, get off that ghost!" cried Jackie.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Jade while still covering Skullcker's eyes, "This guy is here to waste you!"  
  
"I'll contact Uncle" said Jackie quickly pressing the buttons on his cell phone.  
  
As Jackie was busy trying to contact Uncle, Danny was running to class. He knew he would be tardy if he did not make it to Mr. Launcer's class. Suddenly he could tell there was a ghost nearby as cold breath came out of his mouth. Around the corner, he saw Skullcker trying to attack the man his father met earlier while a child was trying to stop him. Skullcker grabs Jade and takes out his knife.  
  
"You're really starting to bug me" said Skullcker.  
  
Danny quickly heads behind a trash can and turns into Danny Phantom. He races toward Skullcker, but rescues Jade first and lands on some grass nearby.  
  
"You'll be safe here" said Danny putting Jade down. Danny heads back to face Skullcker.  
  
"I think Uncle might have found his halfa" said Jade as she watched Danny fly off.  
  
Jackie was still busy trying to push the buttons on his cell phone to contact Uncle. But before Jackie could contact Uncle, Skullcker grabs Jackie by his shirt.  
  
"Listen to me human" said Skullcker while holding onto Jackie's shirt, "you and whoever was with you are getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Hey Skullcker!" said Danny as he entered the scene, "I thought you were suppose to hunt me?"  
  
"I'm not hunting you now ghost child!" replied Skullcker as he turned around for a moment.  
  
"Well I don't like it when you hurt innocent people!" replied Danny in a heroic voice.  
  
Danny races toward Skullcker and knocks Skullcker with his plasma beam, sending Skullcker flying over the school and onto the other side.  
  
"You're the halfa that Uncle told me about" said Jackie in an astonished voice.  
  
"Who did you say wanted to see me?" asked Danny in a curious voice.  
  
But before Jackie could finish what he wanted to say, Skullcker came back using his jetpack coming forward to Jackie. Jackie leaps over Skullcker, and grabs his foot. Skullcker throws Jackie across the street, hitting the wall.  
  
"Now Mr. Chan" said Skullcker, "it's time that I get my payment from my client."  
  
"Hey Skullcker!" said Danny, "You forgot to get me!"  
  
Danny's fist came right toward Skullcker, punching Skullcker right in the chin, as Danny was busy fighting Skullcker, Jade came back to see how her uncle Jackie was doing. Jackie managed to get Uncle on the phone as Jade was coming toward him.  
  
"Uncle" said Jackie on his cell phone, "I found the halfa you are looking for. You might want to bring a Chi spell along; I think we're also dealing with another ghost."  
  
"Too many things for Uncle to do!" cried Uncle on the other line, "But Uncle will manage as long as Tohru helps Uncle out!"  
  
Uncle got into a taxi with Tohru.  
  
"Head toward Casper High and step on it!" cried Uncle as he was pointing straight toward the road.  
  
"I would be going faster if your large friend wasn't dragging me down" replied the taxi driver.  
  
"You better not insult my apprentice!" snapped Uncle, "Head toward Casper High or Uncle isn't paying!"  
  
"Sensei" said Tohru in a calmer voice, "please come down and let the man drive. Jackie needs our help."  
  
"Your large friend is right" said the taxi driver, "either stop yapping or get out and leave."  
  
"Uncle will stop yapping as soon as you go faster!" continued Uncle.  
  
The taxi got to Casper High as quickly as it could. While Uncle was getting out of the taxi, Tohru kindly and quickly paid the taxi driver. Uncle could see Danny in his ghost form fighting another ghost.  
  
"Quickly Tohru" said Uncle, "get out my ingredients."  
  
Tohru gets out the dead lizard Uncle usually uses. He then carefully aims at Skullcker and does his famous Chi spell chant.  
  
"What is that awful sound?!" cried Skullcker as he covered his ears.  
  
"Hey Skullcker, here comes my fist!" said Danny.  
  
Danny sent Skullcker flying across the school. Uncle's chant was unbearable to Skullcker and left the area still trying to get away from Uncle's chant.  
  
"Sensei" said Tohru, "I think we have a bigger problem on our hands now."  
  
"You there!" said Uncle pointing at Danny, "Uncle wishes to speak with the halfa."  
  
"You mean me?" asked Danny as he floated down to meet Uncle.  
  
"Does Uncle see any other halfas? Then come toward Uncle!" snarled Uncle.  
  
"So you are the halfa?" asked Jackie.  
  
"First before I begin, how do you people know I am part ghost?" asked Danny.  
  
"Uncle had contact with Chi Master Fong" replied Uncle, "he has warned me of another halfa."  
  
"You mean Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius?" asked Danny.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Uncle.  
  
"I fought him before" replied Danny.  
  
"Vlad Masters is said to be after the Amulet of Time" said Uncle, "there are twelve guardian amulets that prevent access from taking the Amulet of Time. If the former members of the Dark Hand wanted to take the guardian amulet, then I suppose it's currently located in Casper High right now."  
  
"But Uncle" said Jackie, "I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"The amulet should be given to Section 13" said Uncle, "but you Jackie must be aided by Danny Phantom to accomplish this."  
  
"I have never stolen things before" said Danny, "but if it's to stop Vlad Plasmius, I am all for it."  
  
"Good" replied Uncle, "contact your friends to get help if necessary. Uncle will return to the apartment with Jackie. Prepare to take the amulet tonight."  
  
As Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru got into the taxi to head back toward their apartment; Danny went back to his human form and wondered what was going to happen next. He knew that he was late to class as he got to his first period.  
  
"Well, well" said Mr. Launcer, "you are late, very, very late again. Can I have some explaination?" 


	5. The Amulet Showcase

Chapter 5: The Amulet Showcase  
  
As night fell, Sam and Tucker reached Casper High School along with Danny.  
  
"So what's this thing about this mysterious archeologist?" asked Tucker riding on his scooter along with Danny and Sam.  
  
"I don't know that much" replied Danny, "he has some crazy voodoo-magic Uncle who claims to use magic to find ghosts instead of technology."  
  
"I can really see him getting along with your father" said Sam in a sarcastic mood.  
  
"Yea, I would think so" replied Danny.  
  
Jackie was waiting at the school along with Uncle when the three got to Casper High School.  
  
"What are these two doing here?!" cried Uncle, "You were suppose to only bring yourself!"  
  
"This must be that old kook you mentioned on the phone" said Sam to Danny.  
  
"Old kook?!" cried Uncle, "Uncle will show you who's the old kook!"  
  
"Uncle please" said Jackie trying to stop Uncle from getting into a fight.  
  
"He's right" said Danny, "we have to get that amulet that's in the school."  
  
"You're kidding?" asked Tucker in an astonished voice, "We're going to steal that amulet?"  
  
"I'll explain it on the way" said Jackie, "but I need Danny and his powers to get that amulet."  
  
"Right" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.  
  
Danny using his ghost mode brings Jackie into the school right where the amulet is located at. While Uncle, Tucker and Sam were waiting for them to return, Uncle had a strange feeling in him.  
  
"Uncle has the willies" said Uncle.  
  
"Willies?" asked both Sam and Tucker.  
  
"I feel a dark presence coming" replied Uncle, "we must warn Jackie and get into the school. I need somebody to help me prepare the Chi spell for me."  
  
"Chi spell, what's that?" asked Sam.  
  
"It's a spell that would help me find ghosts and even fight them" replied Uncle, "and I need help you to help Uncle with his Chi spell!"  
  
"Good" said Tucker, "because I am helping going to find a way into the school."  
  
"That is a good idea" said Uncle as he was getting out his ingredients.  
  
As Tucker was trying to find a way into the school, Vlad brought Fynn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo right into one of the hall ways.  
  
"Now I want you four to find that amulet and bring it to me" said Vlad, "and don't fail me this time."  
  
"No problem new Big V" replied Fynn.  
  
As Jackie was carefully removing the case that was holding the amulet, Danny felt a cold presence nearby. He could tell by the cold breathe coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Stay sharp" said Danny as he was watching Jackie's back.  
  
Suddenly Vlad saw Jackie as he was about to take the amulet from the showcase. He raced toward Jackie and leaped right inside Jackie's body.  
  
"Jackie, what's wrong?" asked Danny trying to calm him down as Jackie was holding his head.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me" said Vlad in Jackie's body, "but there is sure something wrong with you!"  
  
"It can't be" said Danny as he stepped back.  
  
"Wow, look how new Big V is controlling Chan" said Fynn pointing at Jackie who had red glowing eyes.  
  
"Here's the amulet" said Vlad as he used Jackie to take the amulet from the showcase.  
  
Suddenly Uncle appeared with his Chi spell and his usual Chi spell chant.  
  
"What's that awful sound?!" cried Danny as he was trying to cover his ears.  
  
"Don't ask me" said Vlad in Jackie's body also covering his ears, "you four, stop him!"  
  
"Not if I could help it" said Danny as he leaped into Hak Foo's body.  
  
"Not again!" cried Hak Foo as his body was taken under control by Danny.  
  
Danny managing Uncle's Chi spell chants managed to pick up Fynn and throw him right into Chow and Ratso as they tried to make an attempt to stop Uncle. Suddenly both Danny and Vlad could no longer take the awful sound of Uncle's chant and left both bodies. Jackie shook his head as he got out of a strange trance he was in.  
  
"What happen?" asked Jackie as he was still holding the amulet in his hand.  
  
"Uncle was pleased that the Chi spell worked with the help from one of Danny's friends" said Uncle coming forward to Jackie.  
  
"Now Chi wizard" said Vlad as he appeared out of no where again, "you're mine!"  
  
"Uncle the evil halfa is back!" cried Jackie pointing at Vlad as he raced toward Uncle.  
  
Vlad races toward Uncle, but is immediately blocked from entering his body and his pushed away.  
  
"What's going on, how come I can't be able to control you?" asked Vlad as he was getting up from the floor.  
  
"As a student of Chi Master Fong, Uncle knows a few Chi spells that would prevent ghosts like yourself from controlling Uncle!" said Uncle pointing his finger at Vlad.  
  
"Until we meet again Chan" said Vlad as he took Hak Foo, Chow, Ratso and Fynn away.  
  
"Is that awful sound gone?" asked Danny as he came out of a wall.  
  
"What did that spell do?" asked Sam.  
  
"That was a Chi spell that is suppose to send ghosts off packing" replied Uncle, "usually a ghost would disappear, but in the case of a halfa, the halfa would no longer be able concentrate and leave the scene for the time being."  
  
"Okay, just tell me what's going on here?" asked Tucker.  
  
"Chi Master Fong has warned me that if Uncle does not stop Vlad Masters from getting the Amulet of Time and the guardian amulets that keep its location a secret" replied Uncle, "Vlad could control time itself."  
  
As they were heading out of the school, Jade came by with Tohru on the motorcycle.  
  
"Jade what are you doing here?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I thought I would come out and help" replied Jade.  
  
"We have to find other guardian amulets before Vlad Masters does" said Uncle, "we need some sort of ghost portal to do so and make our journal easier."  
  
"My dad has a ghost portal" said Danny turning back to normal.  
  
"Uncle will not bow down to that technological using freak" said Uncle.  
  
"Uncle please" said Jackie trying to stop Uncle from getting into a fight, "we have to use Mr. Fenton's equipment otherwise Vlad Masters and members of the Dark Hand could easier take those amulets."  
  
"Fine" said Uncle, "for the shake of the guardian amulets, Uncle will go. But Uncle must make the amulet safe from harm so while Uncle, Jackie, Jade and Tohru head back to the apartment, Uncle will devise a Chi spell that would protect it from Vlad Masters or another ghost that would like to steal it."  
  
"We'll head back to Danny's house" said Tucker, "it's late anyway."  
  
"You do that" said Jackie as he was getting into a taxi cab.  
  
As Danny and his two friends were heading back to his house and Jackie heading back to the apartment, Vlad Masters landed in a small park several blocks away from the school.  
  
"So what's the big deal new Big V" said Fynn, "I thought you said we wouldn't fail?"  
  
"I did say that" replied Vlad, "but I never counted on a Chi wizard to be their ally!"  
  
"The same goes for me" said Skullcker appearing out of the shadows.  
  
"Yea that Chi wizard gets on my nerves" said Chow.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps there should be a way to deal with him" said Vlad.  
  
"I can upgrade my equipment so the Chi spell would not have that much of effect on me" said Skullcker.  
  
"You say that you know where the other guardian amulets are?" asked Ratso.  
  
"Yes" said Vlad, "I took Jack Fenton's experimental ghost portal. We just need to head back to my mansion."  
  
"I'll be there" said Skullcker.  
  
"You four, come with me" said Vlad as he went into his ghost mode again and grabbed Hak Foo, Chow, Ratso and Fynn and headed toward his mansion. 


	6. Uncle's Little Fit

Chapter 6: Uncle's Little Fit  
  
The police were looking through the crime scene; Mr. Launcer came into the school with so much anger. He could see police cars as he drove up into the parking lot. He quickly got out of his car and walked up to the police chief.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mr. Launcer in a hasty mood as usual to the police chief.  
  
"We're looking at the crime scene" replied the police chief, "we're gathering clues as we speak."  
  
Suddenly a man in a black trench coat came into the crime scene with other men in sunglasses.  
  
"We're taking over this crime scene" said the bald man as he was coming into the crime scene.  
  
"Just who are you?" asked Mr. Launcer.  
  
"I am Captain Black" replied Captain Black as he showed his badge, "I'm from the government. So you and the police chief can go back to your daily duties."  
  
"I see no problem here" said Mr. Launcer as he went on his daily duty.  
  
Captain Black immediately picked up his cell phone as Mr. Launcer and the police left the crime scene. Jackie and Uncle were on their way, when Jackie's cell phone rang. Jackie quickly picks up his cell phone and pushes the button that turns it on.  
  
"Captain Black, what's going on?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I'm currently at the school where it seems that you and somebody else broke in" replied Captain Black, "I can probably clear your name as well as anyone else who was involved that's on our side. But that's all I can do right now. I can only protect you if you are caught by the authorities, but that's it."  
  
"I understand" replied Jackie as he turned off his cell phone.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Uncle.  
  
"That was Captain Black" replied Jackie, "he said that if the police knew we were there last night, we would be unable to stop Vlad Masters and members of the Dark Hand. All he can do now is prevent us from being arrested."  
  
"Looks like we are approaching the Fenton place" said Uncle as the taxi cab was getting closer.  
  
"Look Uncle" said Jackie, "I can not afford for you to get into a fight with Jack Fenton. We must be able to use his ghost portal to get across and find those amulets if we are to stop Vlad Masters and the Dark Hand from taking the amulets."  
  
"Uncle can not stand that fool who thinks technology will be able to find ghosts!" shouted Uncle.  
  
"Please Uncle, promise me you would not get into a fight with Mr. Fenton" said Jackie trying to calm Uncle down.  
  
"There are no promises with Uncle!" continued Uncle.  
  
Finally the taxi cab arrived at Fenton place. Jackie calmly walked up to the door and knocked on it. Jack Fenton once again opened the door.  
  
"Have we met before?" asked Jack, "Oh wait, you're the archeologist with that crazy old kook."  
  
"We're interested in finding ghosts" replied Jackie.  
  
"Really?" replied Jack in a surprised and astonished voice, "I thought that old kook wanted to use voodoo magic to find ghosts instead of technology."  
  
"Who are you calling old kook?!" cried Uncle shaking his fist at Jack.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Madie as she was coming to the door way.  
  
"This fellow wants to use some of our technology to show the world that ghosts exist" replied Jack, "but this other one here wants to use the old fashion way."  
  
"What do you mean old fashion!" cried Uncle.  
  
"Uncle please!" shouted Jackie as he was separating Uncle from getting into a fight with Jack Fenton.  
  
"Please, come in" said Madie.  
  
Jackie and Uncle went in the house. There Jackie and Uncle sat at a table.  
  
"So you're an archeologist who wants to study ghosts?" asked Jack to Jackie.  
  
"Actually" replied Jackie, "I am more interested in your ghost portal."  
  
"You mean our ghost portal?" asked Jack, "Certainly, come this way."  
  
Jackie and Uncle followed Jack down to the basement where the ghost portal was located.  
  
"This is the place where I come up with new ghost catching inventions" said Jack showing off his various gadgets.  
  
"Why would you want to use this useless junk?!" cried Uncle.  
  
"Uncle please" replied Jackie trying to calm him down.  
  
"This junk is useless!" said Uncle shaking his finger at Jack Fenton.  
  
"This is not junk and it's not useless!" said Jack as he stomped his foot to the ground.  
  
"If this junk is useful, how come you have never tried it?" asked Uncle.  
  
"Well" was the only response Jack gave as sweat ran down his forehead.  
  
"See, Uncle proves that all you do is make useless junk!" shouted Uncle.  
  
"Look pal" said Jack pointing at Uncle, "I know these things work. Just get off my case."  
  
"Me getting off your case?" asked Uncle, "Uncle will show you a thing or two!"  
  
"Please Uncle don't!" cried Jackie as he got in to separate Uncle from getting into a fight with Jack Fenton.  
  
Suddenly Tohru and Jade entered the basement.  
  
"And who are these two?" asked Jack as he turned around.  
  
"Wow, this place is neat!" said Jade as she was looking over the place.  
  
"At least somebody likes my work" replied Jack.  
  
"Jade, how did you get here?" asked Jackie, "Weren't you suppose to be at the apartment with Tohru?"  
  
"I followed you" replied Jade.  
  
"She is very persuasive" said Tohru.  
  
"Well, you people can look over at what type of gadgets you want, I'll be waiting upstairs" said Jack as he was going up the stairs. 


	7. Inside the Ghost Portal

Chapter 7: Inside the Ghost Portal  
  
As Danny and Jazz got back from school, Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker went downstairs to the basement to meet with the Chans about how to deal with Vlad Masters.  
  
"Glad you people could make it" said Danny as he was coming down the stairs.  
  
"So is that old kook ready to see that this technology actually works?" asked Sam as she was following Danny.  
  
"Watch what you say!" scolded Uncle as he was shaking his fist.  
  
"Uncle please" said Jackie, "no more of this."  
  
"Uncle will have no more of this until Uncle sees for himself that this technology works" replied Uncle.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing" said Danny as he turns on the power to the Fenton portal.  
  
Suddenly a large green glow could be seen as the portal opened. It even amazed Uncle as he had never seen anything like this before.  
  
"Okay" said Uncle, "maybe Uncle was a bit carried away with his rant. But this technology is still useless to Uncle!"  
  
"So how do we get in?" asked Jade.  
  
"You stay out here" replied Jackie in a strict voice, "where it is safe."  
  
"Aw" mourned Jade.  
  
"Come on guys" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode, "we can use the Fenton Speeder to get into the ghost zone."  
  
"Uncle wants to see this ghost zone" said Uncle, "Uncle is not sure that this will work!"  
  
"Please sensei" said Tohru, "calm down and rest."  
  
"How can Uncle rest if Uncle is going into a zone full of dead people?!" cried Uncle.  
  
"Uncle, you might know somebody in the ghost zone" said Jackie trying to persuade Uncle, "perhaps your deceased Chi Master Fong is in the ghost zone, after all, he was defeated by the infamous Doloan Wong."  
  
"Then Uncle will come along" said Uncle as he got into the Fenton Speeder.  
  
"Tucker, Sam" said Jackie, "I want you two to help Tohru watch Jade while I, Danny and Uncle go into the ghost zone."  
  
"Got it" replied Sam and Tucker.  
  
As the Fenton Speeder went into the ghost zone, both Jackie and Uncle were amazed to see the ghost zone, especially Uncle himself. Danny was driving the speeder carefully, when suddenly an old adversary Walker came out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" asked Walker, "Again you show up trespassing. I am afraid I am going to take you and your two new friends into prison."  
  
"Now you listen to Uncle!" said Uncle shaking his finger at Walker, "Uncle is a Chi wizard and knows a Chi spell or two that would fix your wagon!"  
  
"Ha, that's very amusing old man" said Walker, "can you please give me proof that you are one of these legendary Chi wizards that have not been seen around for centuries?"  
  
"I can" said a voice coming out of nowhere.  
  
"This is none of your business" said Walker to a strange hooded old man ghost.  
  
"That you are talking to is one of my old students" said the hooded old man ghost pointing at Uncle.  
  
"Chi Master Fong" said Uncle as he was getting up from his seat, "I have not seen you in ages. How is the spirit world treating you?"  
  
"Like yesterday's newspaper" replied Master Fong.  
  
"I kind of see where your Uncle gets his crankiness from" said Danny to Jackie.  
  
"Now let these people pass through" said Master Fong to Walker.  
  
"What?!" cried Walker, "You dare challenge me!"  
  
Then Master Fong taps Walker on the shoulder and Walker faints to the ground.  
  
"You may pass" said Master Fong, "Uncle, you may contact me in the living world anytime you want to."  
  
"Can you show me where there are portals to the other guardian amulets you have mentioned?" asked Uncle.  
  
"You can follow me" replied Master Fong.  
  
"Roger that" said Danny.  
  
While Danny, Jackie and Uncle were following the deceased Chi Master Fong to a portal where the next guardian amulet would be, former members of the Dark Hand and Vlad Masters were back at Master's place along with Skullcker. Skullcker brings in a large ghost portal machine and activates it. Hak Foo, Chow, Fynn and Ratso were impressed by the large ghost portal.  
  
"Wow" said Chow, "how did you make this thing?"  
  
"I used the portal that my so-called friend Jack Fenton used and just increased its size" said Vlad.  
  
"So how are we going to find those amulets new big V?" asked Fynn to Vlad.  
  
"I shall lead you to find those amulets" said Skullcker, "I have a tracking device that would help you find the portals of where those amulets could be located."  
  
"Well, let's get to work" said Ratso.  
  
"We don't want Chan to acquire any of the amulets" said Chow.  
  
"We'll be using these ghost scooters" said Skullcker as he brought out the equipment.  
  
"Making it easier for us to travel in the ghost zone" said Fynn, "good thinking."  
  
"Yes" said Skullcker, "shall we begin?"  
  
Hak Foo, Fynn, Ratso and Chow got onto their scooters and started to follow Skullcker into the ghost zone. They did not know what they would find on the other side or where the next amulet would be located at. This definitely sounds like trouble for Jackie and company. 


	8. The Fourth Guardian Amulet

Chapter 8: The Fourth Guardian Amulet

As Tohru was searching the basement of the Fenton's for Jade, Tucker approached him since he could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Tucker to Tohru as Tohru was busy trying to search through the various inventions in the basement.

"I'm looking for Jade, have you seen her?" replied Tohru.

"Jade was just here a second ago" replied Sam.

"Where do you think she could have gone to?" asked Tucker.

"I have a bad feeling about where she could have gone to" replied Tohru, "is there any way to contact the Specter Speeder?"

"Yea" replied Sam as she gave Tohru a communication device, "use this."

Meanwhile, as Specter Speeder was getting closer to the portal, Jackie could tell as a portal was opening up thanks to the help of the deceased Chi Master Fong. The Fenton Speeder landed in what looked like a large ancient Mayan temple.

"Finally we have arrived" said Jackie as he was getting out.

"Uncle wishes to do some stretching before he goes on" said Uncle.

"Wow this is a cool place" said a voice behind Jackie.

"Yea, it's pretty neat" said Jackie, "Jade, what are you doing here!?"

"I snuck on the Specter Speeder" replied Jade.

"I have to contact Sam and Tucker" said Danny as he was putting on his communication headphone, "maybe they can tell us why Jade wasn't supposed to stay where she could be."

"That's my job" said Jackie, "I'll decide a punishment for Jade once we retrieve the amulet and return home."

"Aw" mourned Jade.

"What are you people waiting for?!" cried Chi Master Fong as he was coming out of the wall, "You people should be finding that amulet immediately! And oh Uncle, here are some Chi spell ingredients you may use that I have brought for you."

"Thank you" said Uncle as he was retrieving the ingredients.

"Now you people, head down to the main room of the temple" said Chi Master Fong, "that is where the amulet would be found. I'll be here when you return and open the portal to the ghost zone so that you can return home."

As Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Danny were heading down the Mayan temple, another portal in the passage way opened where Hak Foo, Chow, Fynn and Ratso along with Skullcker came out.

"So this is the place?" asked Fynn as he was getting off his scooter.

"Yes" replied Skullcker, "we have to hurry if we want to retrieve that amulet."

"I think somebody else is already here" said Chow as he was getting off his scooter, "I hear voices behind us."

"Skullcker and I will wait here like spiders waiting for the flies" said Hak Foo.

"Works for me" said Ratso as he was following down the passage with Chow and Fynn.

As Jackie was getting closer, he saw Hak Foo right in the middle of the hallway.

"Strange, I did not expect you to get here so quickly" said Jackie as he was getting into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry" said Danny getting in Jackie's way, "I'll handle him."

"Not if I have anything to say about it ghost child" said Skullcker appearing out of the temple walls.

Skullcker uses his net gun and aims it at Danny. But Danny dodges the net, but the net captures Jackie instead.

"Sorry about that" said Danny as he was heading toward Hak Foo.

"Not so fast ghost child" said Skullcker as he grabbed Danny's ghost tail.

Danny tried to flee from Skullcker, but Skullcker swung Danny around a few times and threw him down to the ground. While Danny was busy fighting Skullcker, Uncle was quickly trying to come up with another anti-ghost Chi spell using the dead lizard that was given by the deceased Chi Master Fong. Hak Foo saw this coming and walked through as Danny was busy fighting Skullcker. Jade however, also notice this and went to free Jackie from the net that captured him. As Hak Foo got closer to Uncle as Uncle was busy making his Chi spell, Jackie was freed from the net and leaped and kicked Hak Foo down.

"Do you mind" said Uncle, "Uncle is trying to make his Chi spell!"

Uncle finally got his spell working and started his chant. He aimed the dead lizard at Skullcker and zapped him all the way to the wall. As Skullcker opened his eyes, Danny launched his fist at Skullcker, knocking him out cold. Danny saw Hak Foo and leaped into his body again, gaining control of Hak Foo. Once Danny had Hak Foo under control, he wanted to make sure that it looked like Hak Foo had captured Jackie, Jade and Uncle. So all four walked down the stairs into the main room of the Mayan temple where the amulet was being held.

"Hey Hak" said Chow showing the amulet in front of Hak Foo's face, "look what we have."

"Don't worry guys" said Danny in Hak Foo's body, "I'll take it."

"Just leave us the Chans and we'll deal with them" said Fynn as he was taking out a laser sword along with Chow and Ratso. Suddenly Skullcker emerges from the stairway.

"The ghost child is controlling your friend you morons!" shouted Skullcker pointing at Hak Foo.

"How can you tell?" asked Ratso to Skullcker.

"The eyes you morons" replied Skullcker.

"Oh, I see" said Chow, "charge!"

Chow, Ratso and Fynn raced pass Jade, Uncle and Jackie. They were heading toward Danny who was inside Hak Foo controlling him.

"Hey Jackie, catch the amulet!" said Danny in Hak Foo's body as he threw the amulet toward Jackie.

Jackie leaped and grabbed the amulet and dodged the laser swords from Chow, Ratso and Fynn. Danny saw his opportunity to control one of them. He leaped out of Hak Foo's body and leaped into Chow's body. Danny eventually took control over Chow and used the laser sword against Fynn and Ratso.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" cried Ratso as he was defending himself from Danny inside Chow.

"Skullcker, one of your little gadgets would be nice right about now" said Fynn as he was defending himself.

Skullcker quickly aims himself with a high-tech gun and aimed it at Chow. Jackie saw this and leaped over Fynn and Ratso and slipped right under Hak Foo and kicks Skullcker's gun out of his hand.

"Uncle, here's the amulet!" said Jackie as he threw the amulet to Uncle.

Uncle grabbed the amulet and started to head up the stairs back to where the Speeder was closely followed by Jade. Skullcker saw this and started to chase Uncle and Jade. While Danny was still battling Fynn and Ratso, Danny leaped out of Chow's body to chase after Skullcker. While Danny was chasing Skullcker, Fynn and Ratso still thought Chow was under Danny's control and sliced his laser sword up.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" asked Chow.

"You mean you are not going to attack us like you did before?" asked Fynn.

"I don't know what you are talking about" replied Chow.

"Hey, look Chan's heading up the stairs!" said Ratso pointing at Jackie as Jackie was heading up to where the Speeder was.

Jade and Uncle finally made it where the deceased Chi Master Fong was waiting for them. But Uncle and Jade were followed by Skullcker.

"You are not going anywhere old man!" said Skullcker, "Now hand over the amulet!"

"Hey Skullcker, are you forgetting somebody?" asked Danny as he came right behind Skullcker.

Danny's fist came right toward Skullcker and punched Skullcker right in the face. Skullcker aimed himself with a machinegun and started to fire at Danny, but Danny dodges the ghost bullets and delivers another punch at Skullcker. Skullcker is sent flying across the room and hitting the wall. Finally Jackie had arrived, but following close behind Jackie were Chow, Ratso, Fynn and Hak Foo who was still recovering from Danny's control over his body.

"Uh, you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Chow.

"Yea" said Fynn, "let's get out of here!"

As the four left the area, Jackie got onto the Specter Speeder along with Uncle, Jade and Danny. Chi Master Fong opened a portal to the ghost zone and they all went in. Skullcker wakes up from Danny's attack and Fynn walks in the area.

"Looks like Chan got the amulet" said Fynn.

"Listen to me" said Skullcker grabbing Fynn's shirt, "I am getting very annoyed being with people like you. Either shape up, or I'll find more assistance to Vlad Plasimus' cause!"

"You got it" replied Fynn as sweat ran down his forehead.


	9. Uncle's Dare

Chapter 9: Uncle's Dare

As Danny, Jackie, Jade and Uncle got out of the ghost zone, Uncle was still unconvinced that Jack Fenton's inventions were useless to Uncle.

"Uncle is still not convinced that his technology works" said Uncle.

"Not again" said Jackie as he rolled his eyes.

"I could setup a contest between my dad and Uncle" said Danny as he changed back to normal mode.

"Great" said Uncle, "Uncle will give your father such a whooping!"

As Uncle went upstairs with Danny and Jackie behind him, Jack was busy inventing a new ghost catching invention when they came upstairs.

"Uncle will prove that your technology is useless junk!" said Uncle to Jack.

"Useless?! Useless?!" cried Jack, "Alright old man, you got yourself a deal!"

"Jack, you don't need to do this" said Madie who was working right next to him.

"I have to Madie, otherwise this old kook will be annoying me for the rest of eternity" replied Jack.

Jack went outside in the backyard where Uncle and his apprentice Tohru were waiting for them. Jack had brought along several of his ghost-finding inventions that would help to prove this old man that you did not need ridiculous magic to find ghosts.

"Just look at him pulling out his weird gadgets" said Uncle to Tohru.

"Sensei, don't you think you should give this a rest?" asked Tohru, "I mean they're on the same side we're on."

"Uncle knows that, but Uncle does not want some know-it-all inventor to out lash Uncle!" replied Uncle.

"Okay old man, here's the Fenton Ghost Finder" said Jack, "I'll turn it on."

Jack turned on the Fenton Ghost Finder.

"I am the box ghost!" said the box ghost that appeared.

"I am the box ghost, fear me" replied the machine.

"Ha, you got lucky!" said Uncle, "Now watch how Uncle does it! Tohru, prepare the Chi spell!"

"Yes sensei" replied Tohru.

Both Uncle and Tohru started their Chi spell chant. Suddenly, the box ghost appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, I know you" said the box ghost, "you're that old kook who used some voodoo magic to make me appear in your apartment!"

"Oh yea, watch this old man" said Jack as he put on the Fenton Ghost Grabber.

Jack grabs the box ghost with the Fenton Ghost Grabber. The box ghost struggles to get out of Jack's grip.

"Ha, another lucky shot" said Uncle, "Tohru, I'm going to use the Chi spell I used for Jackie to get the Talismans out of Shendu. So put out your hands for me."

Uncle makes his Chi spell chant again as he pours the green gill on Tohru's hands. Tohru walks over to where Jack is holding the box ghost and grabs the box ghost with his green glowing hands.

"Ha" said Uncle, "Uncle proves that his Chi spell works better than your useless junk!"

"Maybe you are right old man" said Jack as he lets go of the box ghost and starts to put his inventions away, "but I will prove to the world that ghosts exist."

"Ha, all you have proven to be is a big fool" replied Uncle.

"You may have won the battle" said Jack as he was heading into the house, "but you have not won the war."

"Sensei" said Tohru as he was still holding the box ghost in his grip, "what do we do with the ghost?"

"I'll handle that" said Danny as he walked out with the Fenton Thermos.

The box ghost is sucked into the thermos.

"That's what catches ghosts?!" cried Uncle pointing at the Fenton Thermos.

"Uh, yea" said Danny, "I have been using this to catch ghosts that come out of the ghost zone."

"That's the most stupid thing Uncle has ever heard!" cried Uncle, "You don't use technology to capture ghosts! You use magic to make them disappear!"

"Look old man, I know you are supposed to help me out defeating Vlad Masters and his goons" said Danny, "but if you are going to join me, lay off my dad! I know he may not be that smart, but stop with this nonsense."

"Please sensei" said Tohru, "no more of this. I don't want to upset our new friends."

"Tell you what Uncle is going to do" said Uncle, "bring along some of your father's inventions. If Uncle's Chi spells fail to stop Vlad Masters and this Skullcker, you may use one of your father's inventions to stop them."

"And if I prove you wrong?" asked Danny.

"Then Uncle will cease his rantings!" replied Uncle.

"Sounds good to me" said Tohru.

"Watch what you say when you are in front of Uncle" said Uncle as he slapped his finger on Tohru's head.

Meanwhile in the house, Jackie got a phone call from Captain Black.

"What's going on Captain Black?" asked Jackie.

"I'll help you find the particular amulets you are interested in before Vlad Masters gets it" replied Captain Black.

"Great" said Jackie in an astonishing voice, "where is the next amulet located at?"

"It's located in a museum in New York" replied Captain Black, "I can provide you and any of your friends on a way of getting there."

"Sorry Captain Black" said Jackie, "I have already found a way to get there."

"If it's some type of a strange travel, I don't want to know what it is" said Captain Black, "the government is keeping a close eye on me. They are now banning the five letter g word now."

"You mean ghost?" asked Jackie.

"Don't say that" replied Captain Black, "they're monitoring my cell phone records."

"Well, I have to go" said Jackie, "Uncle has just finished his contest in proving you know what exists or not."

"Uncle is ready for the next mission" said Uncle.

"Great" said Jackie, "let's get the Specter Speeder ready."

"Right" said Danny as he was heading downstairs.


	10. Vlad's Discovery

Chapter 10: Vlad's Discovery

After arriving in the Specter Speedier, Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Danny immediately got out inside the museum. In the next hallway, Hak Foo, Fynn, Ratso, Chow and this time Vlad Plasmius were coming right behind them.

"We have to be careful" said Jackie, "we don't want to trip the alarm system."

"Got it" replied Danny.

Meanwhile on the other side of the museum, Chow, Ratso, Hak Foo, Fynn and Vlad were searching for the guardian amulet.

"This place is huge" said Ratso, "I doubt we would ever find the amulet."

"Will you please shut up already" said Vlad, "I'm getting impatient here."

"Maybe the new big V can change into a ghost and find the amulet for us?" asked Fynn.

"Me, do your dirty work?" asked Vlad in such an astonished voice, "But I suppose it's the best thing for me considering that ghost child is close by. Skullcker, come here."

"Sorry for the late delay" said Skullcker coming out of the wall nearby.

"Yea, what took you so long?" asked Chow.

"Let's just say I had to go to the local library" said Skullcker.

"Glad you could make it" said Vlad, "I want you to keep the ghost boy and his friends busy."

"That I can do" said Skullcker, "but what if that old kook tries to use his voodoo magic on me?"

"Don't worry" said Fynn, "we'll be right behind you."

"Just don't go too fast flying through the walls to make it impossible for us to follow you" said Chow.

"Then don't lose your direction" said Skullcker as he was prepared to become transparent.

"You might want to use this little device" said Vlad as he handed Hak Foo some device.

"What is it?" asked Ratso.

"It's a ghost tracking device" said Vlad, "would make your trek with Skullcker a lot easier."

"Come on, let's head out" said Fynn as the rest of the Dark Hand started to follow Skullcker.

As Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Danny were getting closer to the amulet; Danny all of a sudden felt a cold chill down his body. He immediately knew that a ghost was near by and changed into his ghost form.

"What with you with turning into a ghost?" asked Uncle, "Uncle has a spell that can make the ghost go away, remember?"

"Hey Uncle, look what I have on" said Jade showing Uncle the Fenton Ghost Grabber.

"Jade, how could you!" shouted Uncle, "Using that fool's technology instead of my magic!"

"Jade, those might be dangerous" said Jackie.

"Okay uncle Jackie, you wear them" said Jade as she was taking the Ghost Grabbers off.

"But I don't know how these things work" said Jackie as he was putting them on.

"Now you are putting those excuse of gloves on?" asked Uncle, "I have no nephew!"

Suddenly Skullcker and the Dark Hand entered the hallway where Uncle and Jackie were arguing.

"Did you miss me?" asked Skullcker.

"Look what type of weird gloves Chan has on" laughed Chow.

"See, I told you" said Uncle, "this technology is useless to Uncle!"

"How do these gloves work?" asked Jackie.

"Just grab Skullcker and find out" replied Danny.

Danny races pass Skullcker and enter Hak Foo's body once again, while in Hak Foo's body, Danny goes after Fynn, Ratso and Chow. Jackie uses the Fenton Ghost Grabber and blocks Skullcker's fist.

"How did you do that?" asked Skullcker.

"Uh, it's the gloves?" replied Jackie.

Skullcker gets so angry that he takes out his knife and tries to slice at Jackie. Jackie however, manages to dodge the attacks while still wearing the Ghost Grabbers on. Danny seeing this kicks Chow, Fynn and Ratso unconscious with Hak Foo being controlled. He leaps out of Hak's body and heads to help Jackie. He punches Skullcker right in the face as Skullcker was too busy fighting off Jackie. Skullcker flies through a wall and Danny quickly follows behind. Hak Foo gets out of the trance and sees Fynn, Chow and Ratso all mourning on the ground. Jackie then sees his chance and leaps and kicks Hak Foo right to the ground.

"I think Danny is buying us time" said Jackie, "let's get that amulet."

"Only on one condition" said Uncle, "you take those ridiculous excuses of gloves off!"

Jackie, Jade and Uncle finally reach the room where the amulet is located in a glass chamber, only to find it missing. Suddenly Vlad Plasmius comes out of the walls holding the amulet in his hands.

"Looking for this?" asked Vlad as he was showing the amulet to everyone in the room, "I have to go now, because it looks like that I have a time passage to change and take back what is mine!"

"Not if I can help it" said Jackie as he leaps toward Vlad with the Fenton Ghost Grabbers.

Jackie grabs Vlad's leg as he was about to fly away.

"What is this?" asked Vlad as he looked down to see Jackie pulling his leg with the Fenton Ghost Grabbers, "One of my nemesis' inventions actually works? I guess I must say that he wasn't a complete fool after all. Looks like you are the bigger fool than he ever was."

"That amulet does not belong to you!" shouted Jackie.

"Oh, it does now" replied Vlad as he was aiming at Jackie.

As Vlad was about to fire from his hand, Danny immediately came into the scene and knocked Vlad down to the ground.

"So I see that you have improved your skills since we last met" said Vlad, "but you haven't improved enough!"

Suddenly Vlad created three separate duplicates of himself.

"Now I will be happy to take you two out now!" said all four Vlads.

"Uh, Uncle" said Jade, "this will be a good time to use one of your Chi spells."

"I suppose this will teach that ghost boy a lesson" said Uncle as he was preparing his Chi spell ingredients, "that you must use magic, not technology to fight ghosts!"

While Jackie and Danny were dodging Vlad Plasmius' attacks, Uncle and Jade were preparing the Chi spell. Finally the preparations were complete and both Jade and Uncle began to chant. Suddenly the three copies of Vlad Plasmius couldn't take it anymore and went back into the original Vlad Plasmius. Jackie seeing this opportunity uses the Fenton Ghost Grabbers and takes the amulet from Vlad's hand. Vlad couldn't take Uncle's chants anymore and left the building, Danny however managed to cover his ears to not hear his chants. While Uncle was finishing his chanting, the Dark Hand in another hallway got up and knew that their boss and Skullcker were not around until Skullcker came into the room again all beaten up.

"What the heck happen to you?" asked Chow.

"I was about to say the same thing to you" replied Skullcker.

"Let's get out of here" said Ratso.

"Fine" said Skullcker.

"But before we do that" said Fynn.

Fynn purposely tripped the alarm system by pulling the fire alarm.

"Have you gone insane?!" cried Chow.

"Don't worry" said Skullcker as he was pushing buttons on his pad, "I will be able to get the portal to the ghost zone up and running in mere seconds."

The Dark Hand and Skullcker went into the portal with the scooters. The portal closed, leaving Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Danny unable to get to Chi Master Fong in time to avoid the authorities. The police immediately came right in, only to find Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Danny. While they were being brought outside and the police were about to head toward the area where the Specter Speedy was, Captain Black and other Section 13 agents came right up in black cars.

"Can I help you?" asked the head officer.

"I'm from the government" said Captain Black showing his badge, "I'll handle things from here."

"Looks like we can just get some doughnuts" said the head officer to the other police officers.

As Vlad Plasmius was heading back to his mansion on another failed attempt to gain power, he saw Jackie and Captain Black talking to each other.

"Perhaps the bald man in the trench coat is the key in bringing down Danny and his new friends" said Vlad, "time to do a little cat and mouse game."

As Jackie shook Captain Black for helping him not get arrested for just stopping the Dark Hand, Captain Black got into his black car along with other Section 13 agents. While Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Danny were heading home, Captain Black was unaware that he was being followed by a malevolent halfa willing to rule the world under his control.


	11. Captain Black's Betrayal?

Chapter 11: Captain Black's Betrayal?

While Captain Black was driving back, he didn't know that Vlad Plasmius was following him right behind him. Vlad saw his chance and went straight toward Captain Black, leaping right into his body.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked a Section 13 agent who was sitting next to Captain Black.

"I think I need to have a visit with my old friend" said Vlad Masters in Captain Black's body, "time to head back."

As Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Danny got back; Tohru, Tucker and Sam were waiting outside the ghost portal.

"Well, it's about time you people showed up" said Sam.

"Yea" said Tucker, "it took you longer to retrieve that amulet."

"Well" said Danny as he was changing back to his normal self, "we ran into Skullcker and some of Mr. Chan's old friends back there."

"Not to mention fighting off Vlad Plasmius" said Jackie, "I just hope he doesn't know that we have a secret weapon on our side."

"Let's get back to the apartment" said Uncle, "Jackie, I want you to take the amulets we have retrieved so far to Section 13. I'll put a Chi spell on you so that this Vlad Plasmius won't be able to invade and take over your body."

"Uncle please, what harm could Vlad Plasmius could really do?" asked Jackie.

"Do you remember what happen at the museum you worked at? Yes?" asked Uncle as he slapped Jackie on the head, "Then let Uncle put a Chi spell on you so Vlad Plasmius won't be able to use you for evil purposes!"

As Jade, Uncle, Jackie and Tohru were heading back to their apartment where the other amulet they had retrieved was, meanwhile; Vlad Plasmius, while controlling Captain Black's body was just outside of Mr. Launcer's office. Vlad knocks on the door and Mr. Launcer opens it.

"Ah, you're the man I saw a few days ago, any news on just who broke into Casper High?" asked Mr. Launcer.

"I think I can name a few of your own students" said Vlad in Captain Black's body.

"Let me guess, Danny Fenton is the ring leader, right?" asked Mr. Launcer.

"I also have information that one of your former security guards, the one who guarded the amulet is also behind the break in" said Vlad in Captain Black's body.

"Chan" said Mr. Launcer as he made a white fist, "I knew there was something strange about that security guard the minute I hired him. I didn't think about that until now. Good work detective, I'll make sure the police and school authorities will be on it."

"I am glad I was able to help out" said Vlad in Captain Black's body while shaking Mr. Launcer's hand.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Uncle and Tohru were preparing the Chi spell on Jackie. Jackie stood in a circle that was laid out by sand. Uncle then made a few of his magical chants, while Tohru held a fish aimed right at Jackie. As Uncle's chanting began, a green glow was seen on the fish and it went straight toward Jackie.

"What does this green-like glowing shield do for me?" asked Jackie.

"It prevents ghosts from inhabiting your body" said Uncle, "I don't need that Chi spell, because I am already a professional Chi wizard. Now go and put those amulets back in Section 13!"

"Hey Jackie, can I come along?" asked Jade as she stopped him in front of the door.

"No Jade, this will just be a quick stop to Section 13 and I'll be right back" replied Jackie, "you stay here with Uncle and Tohru."

"Come on Jackie" said Jade, "we might need some of the Talismans to help us out."

"You stay here" scolded Jackie to Jade.

"Aw" mourned Jade.

As Jackie left the apartment and headed toward the closest entrance to Section 13, Captain Black and a few Section 13 agents were on their way to the apartment. Vlad Plasmius, while controlling Captain Black's body kicked down the door.

"Alright, where's Jackie?" asked Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body.

"Hmm, there is something very suspicious about you" said Uncle while circling Captain Black, "something very strange and very wrong, but Uncle can't put his finger on it."

"Do you know where Jackie is, or do I need to take you and Tohru in?" asked Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body.

"Excuse me for a second, Uncle must have a chat with his apprentice" said Uncle as he ordered Tohru to go back in the apartment's kitchen.

"Sensei, what do we do" said Tohru, "I thought Captain Black was on our side. Why is he acting in this manner?"

"Uncle has the willies" said Uncle, "Uncle thinks there might be an evil spirit inhabiting Captain Black. That evil spirit is controlling Captain Black's body."

"We must find a Chi spell to get rid of the evil spirit from inhabiting our friend Captain Black" said Tohru.

"Not enough time" said Uncle, "Jade and I will try to get out of here. You stall time for the evil spirit. Uncle will take some research with him so he can lift the evil spirit from Captain Black."

"Hey, Uncle, thinking of escaping" said Jade as she was outside on the ladder.

"Never mind" said Uncle as he grabbed his Chi spell book and got out of the window and onto the ladder, "Tohru, just stall for time. Uncle must also contact Jackie. I fear he might be heading into a trap. But before we go to Section 13, Jade and I will stop at Casper High to have the good halfa and his friends assist us."

"Sorry for the long delay" said Tohru as he came back into the main room where Captain Black and a few other Section 13 agents were waiting, "I have brought some tea."

"Listen Tohru" said Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body, "you're my friend right? You can tell me what's going on."

"Sir" said a Section 13 agent, "we have two people escaping on the ladders."

"So, you were hiding something from my tubby!" shouted Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body.

While controlling Captain Black's body, Vlad Plasmius leaped and kicked Tohru across the room, hitting hard on the wall. Vlad walks up toward Tohru and pulls on his shirt and brings Tohru's face toward his.

"Now tell me, where is Jackie, Uncle and Jade heading to?" asked Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body.

"Jackie is using one of Section 13's entrances in this area, while Uncle and Jade are heading back to Casper High to get Danny and his friends to assist them" said Tohru as he fell unconscious.

"Should we take him sir?" asked one of the Section 13 agents.

"No" replied Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body, "I think he has provided enough information on the whereabouts of our fugitives. He is no longer of our use."

Meanwhile, at Casper High, Danny was waiting nervously Mr. Launcer's office, while Sam and Tucker were just right outside.

"So Mr. Fenton, this is the biggest thing to hit the school" said Mr. Launcer as he sat down on his chair, "but I am keeping this hus, hus if you could tell me just who hired you to do the job."

"Mr. Launcer, what are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"I mean the break in a few days ago" replied Mr. Launcer, "I know you and your two friends did it along with somebody named Jackie Chan."

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Danny in a defiant mood.

"Fine, have it your way" said Mr. Launcer as he picked up the phone, "he's all yours Captain Black. I'll head outside and interrogate the other two."

As Captain Black came inside Mr. Launcer's office, Danny could tell something was wrong. This wasn't the same Captain Black he had met back in New York. Suddenly, his ghost sense started up and Skullcker came out of the walls and used a net to trap Danny.

"I got you right where I want you" said Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body, "good work Skullcker. I think retrieving the rest of the guardian amulets should not be any problem at all, now that I have the pesky ghost child locked up along with that archeologist who will be heading into a trap. Skullcker, wait here until I call authorities to pick up Danny and his two friends."

As Captain Black was about to leave Mr. Launcer's office, Uncle and Jade were right outside the school.

"Uncle, what are we going to do" said Jade as she was watching from the window where she could see Mr. Launcer interrogating Sam and Tucker, "looks like one of the teachers is interrogating Danny's friends. I think the so-called Captain Black might be heading back to Section 13. Got any Chi spells that would make that teacher not remember anything?"

"In fact, Uncle does have such a Chi spell, we must prepare it" replied Uncle.

As Uncle was preparing the fish along with a flower from the ground, Uncle started his chanting. As the chant started to increase, a green glow grew on the fish and the flower. Uncle then blows the flower and the green Chi goes straight toward Mr. Launcer.

"Mr. Launcer, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Mr. Folly, do you know what I was about to say?" asked Mr. Launcer as he turned to Tucker.

"Uh, you were going to let Danny, Sam and I go?" replied Tucker.

"That's what I thought" said Mr. Launcer, "I better go back to class now. See you later."

"My Chi spell worked like a charm" said Uncle as he was coming through the window behind Sam.

"Let's get Danny" said Sam as she was opening the door; she was shocked that she saw Skullcker in the room already trying to load Danny to deliver him to Vlad Plasmius.

"Not so fast ghost bounty hunter" said Uncle as he was aiming his fish at Skullcker.

Uncle then began his chanting and a green glow started to go around the fish. The green glow then hits Skullcker, sending Skullcker flying across the room and hitting the wall, knocking Skullcker unconscious.

"Quickly" said Uncle as he ordered Tucker and Sam to free Danny, "we must prepare a exorcism Chi spell to free Captain Black from Vlad Plasmius' grasp."

"But I can change into my ghost mode and do it" said Danny.

"That's too risky" said Uncle, "Uncle wishes to make a Chi spell which no ghost can inhabit Captain Black. We must hurry to Section 13; I think if you would follow Jade to the closest entrance of Section 13, we'll find Jackie."

"Don't worry Uncle" replied Jade, "we'll find Jackie."

As Jackie got to the closest entrance to Section 13 in the area, he could see that the entire Section 13 was strangely empty. As he was approaching the vault where the Talismans were located, Captain Black appeared to be in front of the vault with several Section 13 agents.

"I'm sorry about this Jackie" said Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body, "but you will have to surrender to us. You have broken the laws of this land; and it is my job to take you in."

"Something must be wrong with you Captain Black" said Jackie, "I'm your friend-Jackie."

"Sorry Jackie, I am afraid I have to take you in" said Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body, "now give me those amulets you are holding."

"Wait, how did you know I would be bringing the amulets here?!" shouted Jackie.

"That's because that's not the real Captain Black" said Uncle coming into the scene with Jade, Danny, Sam and Tucker, "quickly, prepare the Chi spell."

"You won't get away with this Vlad Plasmius" said Jackie as he got into his fighting stance.

"Well, what are you people waiting for?" asked Vlad Plasimus in Captain Black's body to the Section 13 agents, "Get that crazy man!"

The Section 13 agents had no choice but to obey their orders. They leaped and attacked Jackie, but Jackie dodged the many punches and kicks that were delivered by the Section 13 agents.

"You guys don't want to try to hurt me, do you?" asked Jackie as he was backing up to a wall while the Section 13 agents were cornering him, "I'm your friend just like Captain Black is. The real Captain Black wouldn't do this."

"He's lying" said Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body "take him down! We have no such things for crazy people!"

"Ask yourselves one more thing" said Jackie to the Section 13 agents, "if this was the real Captain Black, why would he be acting like a normal person?"

Then the Section 13 agents started to scratch their heads and turned around to Captain Black.

"What are you idiots waiting for?" asked Vlad Plasmius in Captain Black's body "Do your job and arrest that crazy man or you are fired!"

Then the Section 13 agents realized that this wasn't the real Captain Black and lunged toward the imposter who inhabited Captain Black's body. Vlad Plasmius tried to struggle out of their grip, but couldn't.

"Uncle, what's taking you so long in making that Chi spell?" asked Jackie, "The Section 13 agents are having trouble keeping Captain Black under control."

"Uncle is finally ready!" announced Uncle.

As Danny, Tucker, Sam and Uncle were all holding fishes aiming at Captain Black, Uncle began his chanting. All of the fishes that were held started to have a green glow on them. The green glow went straight toward Captain Black's body. Vlad Plasmius could feel the pain and couldn't take it anymore. Vlad then left Captain Black's body because it was too much for him.

"You might have won this round" said Vlad Plasmius as he was leaving Section 13, "but you shall fail in your quest!"

"Why don't you make like an egg and beat it!" shouted Uncle and used his Chi spell to push Vlad Plasmius all the way out of Section 13.

While Vlad Plasmius left, Tohru suddenly came into the scene.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Tohru.

"It's about time you have arrived" replied Uncle, "now help Uncle create a shield around Captain Black to make sure this would never happen ever again."

"And after you do that" said Captain Black, "we have some word that the next amulet is located in Mexico City. Anyway, shield me up Uncle!"


	12. Encounter with Doloan Wong

Chapter 12: Encounter with Doloan Wong

As Jackie, Jade, Danny and Uncle got out of the ghost zone, they were unaware that they were being watched by another sinister force other than Vlad Plasmius. Doloan saw the four getting out of the ghost zone in a dark cave nearby the museum.

"Hmm, interesting" said Doloan, "my old nemesis has brought the ghost boy right to me. I shall extract his powers so I can use it for my own purposes. Time to have a surprise visit."

Uncle suddenly felt cold.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Danny.

"Uncle has the willies" replied Uncle.

Suddenly Doloan Wong appeared out of nowhere.

"I want your powers ghost boy!" demanded Doloan as he appeared right out of nowhere.

"Is this guy joking?" asked Danny to Uncle, "Is he serious?"

"Never underestimate Doloan Wong" replied Uncle.

"Who's Doloan Wong?" asked Danny.

"I am you ignorant ghost boy!" replied Doloan.

"Ha, you're out numbered" said Jade.

"Oh really?" replied Doloan.

Doloan than began his dark Chi chanting. Suddenly the Aztec mummies that were in the museum came to life. The Aztec mummies lined up next to Doloan Wong and got into their fighting stances.

"Now destroy them!" commanded Doloan.

The mummies launched their attack against Jackie. Jackie dodged the heavy punches and grabs a Spanish sword from the display. He sliced one of the mummies in half, but the other parts of the mummy started to move toward Jackie.

"Come on Uncle, let's help Jackie" said Jade.

"No, you have to help me with my Chi spell" said Uncle as he pulled Jade away.

"Aw" mourned Jade.

"And what do I do?" asked Danny.

"Don't get too close to Doloan Wong" replied Uncle, "he can suck your powers from your body. Trust Uncle on that one."

While Uncle was getting his Chi spell ready, Jackie was busy fighting off the Aztec mummies with the Spanish sword. He was careful enough not to knock over some vases the museum had kept, but what Jackie didn't know was that Skulcker, Finn, Ratso and Chow, and Hak Foo were close by. As Jackie continued to fight the mummies, Jackie slowly backed right up to Skulcker's chess. Jackie turned around to see himself cornered by his other enemies.

"This looks like a bad day" said Jackie.

"Uh, what's with the mummies?" asked Finn.

"Never mind them" replied Skulcker, "I'll handle them."

Skulcker took out his high-tech ghost gun and started to fire against the mummies. Jackie caught in the cross fire dodged the bullets.

"Hey, you're kicking Chan's butt along with the mummies" said Chow.

"Time to kill two birds with one stone" said Skulcker as he took out his powerful ghost-like rocket launcher.

Before Skulcker could fire, Uncle's Chi spell was finally ready. Both Uncle and Jade began to chant. As the chanting continued, the mummies that were brought to life became nothing more but a bunch of old bones and rags. Although Uncle had succeeded, Doloan Wong still stood.

"You have managed to stop my mummies" said Doloan while preparing a extracting Chi spell, "but I shall have the powers of the ghost boy anyway."

Danny tried to escape, but Doloan managed to grab Danny's leg as Danny went into his ghost mode to escape. He could feel his powers being drained by Doloan and tried desperately to escape.

"Struggle all you want" said Doloan, "your powers shall be mine."

"Jade, Uncle knows a quick spell to solve this crisis help Uncle" said Uncle while he was gathering his ingredients.

While Uncle and Jade were preparing another Chi spell, Skulcker, Finn, Hak Foo, Chow and Ratso saw their chances in grabbing the amulet. Skulcker grabs the amulet from the display case. Jackie then immediately leaps under Skulcker and grabs the amulet away from him.

"Get him!" ordered Skulcker.

Chow, Finn, and Ratso took some Spanish maces from the display case and charge at Jackie. Jackie leaped around some displays, hoping not to knock the down. Ratso swung his mace, almost knocking one of the vases on display. Jackie immediately grabs the vase and puts it back in its place. Jackie then grabs the chain on Ratso's mace, pulls Ratso forward and gives Ratso a good punch, sending him flying across the wall hitting it hard.

"Should you grab a weapon?" asked Skulcker to Hak Foo.

"I need no weapon" replied Hak Foo as he leaped toward Jackie.

Hak Foo gave a few good punches at Jackie, while Jackie tried to block them. Meanwhile, while Jackie was fighting Hak Foo, El Toro and Paco were nearby the museum walking from a recent match El Toro had. Jackie was thrown right out of the window of the museum by Hak Foo, seeing El Toro and Paco.

"Need any help?" asked El Toro.

Hak Foo leaps out of the museum and onto the ground.

"Dark Hand!" points El Toro as he charges at Hak Foo.

El Toro charges at Hak Foo and throws Hak Foo back into the museum. El Toro then enters the museum and sees Chow, Finn and a strange ghost-like creature Skulcker next to them.

"Who is this clown?" asked Skulcker.

"One of Chan's friends" replied Finn.

"This should be fun" said Skulcker.

"You are not part of the Dark Hand, what are you?" asked El Toro to Skulcker.

"I am Skulcker, and I am your worse nightmare" replied Skulcker.

"You don't look so tough" said El Toro.

El Toro charges at Skulcker, but Skulcker becomes transparent and El Toro runs right into a wall.

"How did you do that?" asked El Toro as he got up.

"Simple" replied Skulcker, "I'm a ghost!"

"You don't look that scary to me" said El Toro.

"Then you might want to run away from this" said Skulcker as he took out a high-tech weapon.

Paco saw that his mentor was in trouble. So he grabbed a rock from the ground and quickly threw it at Skulcker while Skulcker was still visible.

"You two, handle the kid, I'll handle this clown" said Skulcker.

As Chow and Finn went toward Paco, Jackie immediately got up and swept kick the two to the ground. Jackie saw his chance to save his friend El Toro from Skulcker so he leaped back into the museum, then he leaped and tried to kick Skulcker. Skulcker knew Jackie was coming and quickly disappeared, and instead Jackie kicked El Toro to the ground.

"Sorry" said Jackie.

"Not your fault" added El Toro as he got up from the ground.

"Come on" said Jackie, "get Paco. Uncle and Jade need our help to stop Doloan Wong from taking Danny's powers."

"Danny, who?" asked El Toro.

"I'll explain on the way" replied Jackie as he raced toward the room where Doloan was trying to drain Danny's powers.

As Jackie, El Toro and Paco were heading to help Uncle and Jade, Danny was still trying to struggle out of Doloan's grip.

"There is no escape ghost boy" said Doloan, "I can feel your powers slipping."

Suddenly Uncle's Chi spell was finished.

"That's what you think" said Uncle as he used the dead lizard on Doloan.

Suddenly before Doloan's eyes, the power draining spell was stopped and he was floating. Doloan could not move as he had tried desperately to use his powers to escape.

"What's wrong with my powers, why can't I use them?" asked Doloan.

"I know a few Chi spells that'll give you a taste or your own medicine" replied Uncle, "instead of draining Danny Phantom's powers; you have only temporarily drained yours."

"Good thing I still have mine" said Danny as he powered up his ghost beam.

The ghost beam went directly straight toward Doloan, while Doloan was helplessly floating in mid-air. The beam hits Doloan, making Doloan disappear from the scene and going back to his dark tower.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jackie as he arrived on scene with El Toro and Paco.

"So this must be the ghost boy Jackie was talking to me about" said El Toro.

"And you are?" asked Danny as he changed back into his normal self.

"I am El Toro" replied El Toro, "and this is my biggest fan Paco."

"Where's the amulet Jackie?" asked Uncle.

"Right here" replied Jackie showing the amulet to Uncle.

"You people are not going anywhere" said Finn.

Finn, Chow and Skulcker got together in their fighting stance.

"Think we can handle one more round with these people?" asked Jackie to El Toro and Danny as he got into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry" replied Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"We're ready" replied El Toro.

El Toro charged right at Finn. Finn tried to use the mace he was still carrying to attack El Toro, but El Toro dodged the mace and grabbed the chain of the mace. El Toro then started to swing Finn around and around and let's go of the chain, sending Finn flying right into the wall. Meanwhile, Jackie was busy fighting Chow. Chow tried to use his mace at Jackie, but Jackie jumped and dodged the attack. He then leaped and kicked Chow down to the ground. Now it was just Skulcker and Danny. Danny powered up his ghost beam and shot a few against Skulcker. Skulcker dodged the attacks by becoming transparent and then reappearing with his high-tech weapons.

"Uh, Uncle, this time would be good for a nice Chi spell to help Danny" said Jade.

"That's good strategy" said Uncle, "Paco, I want you to help me as well."

As Danny dodged the beams from Skulcker's high-tech gun, Uncle was finally finished with the Chi spell. The fish was pointed at Skulcker and a green glow started to speed right toward Skulcker, hitting him and trapping him in a green shield. Then another green glow appeared and it shot Skulcker across the museum and made Skulcker disappear, making Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo left to defend themselves as Jackie, Jade, Danny and Uncle waved goodbye to El Toro and Paco as the ghost portal opened with the help of the deceased Chi Master Fong.

"Uh, anyone of you knows Spanish and the phone number to Vlad's mansion?" asked Finn as the former members of the Dark Hand came together.


	13. Amulet in the Cave

Chapter 13: Amulet in the Cave

As the Specter Speeder dropped out of the Ghost Zone, Uncle got out of the speeder and looked around. This was no ordinary cave they were in; they were in the Emperor's Tomb in China where the Emperor was guarded by at least one hundred soldier statues.

"Uncle has the willies again" said Uncle.

Suddenly Doloan Wong appeared again out of nowhere.

"This time I shall not fail in retrieving the ghost boy's powers for my own!" announced Doloan as he started his absorbing spell.

Before Doloan started his absorbing spell, he made another Chi spell and had several statues come to life.

"Destroy them all!" commanded Doloan, "Leave the ghost boy to me!"

As the statues were approaching Jackie, Jade and Uncle Jackie leaped and kicked one of the statues down. While Jackie was busy trying to fight the statue soldiers, Uncle and Jade were making a counter Chi spell. While all of this was going on, Doloan was cautiously approaching Danny.

"You don't know what powers you are dealing with" said Danny.

"Oh, I know what those powers are" said Doloan, "and I intend to use those powers for my own use once I have fully absorbed them."

"You forgot one thing Doloan" said Danny as he turned into his ghost mode.

Doloan tried to grab Danny, but Danny became transparent and dodged Doloan.

"Hmm, this looks like I could use another Chi spell" said Doloan.

As Doloan started another strange eerie chant, Danny started to tease Doloan while remaining transparent by sticking his tongue at Doloan and making faces in front of him. Suddenly Doloan's eerie chanting was done and a Doloan's hands started to have a black glow. Doloan grabbed Danny when Danny was transparent. Danny couldn't move as he tried to become visible.

"Since you seem to resist me by becoming invisible, I will absorb your powers while you are still invisible" said Doloan.

"Uh, Uncle I think our friend Danny is having some trouble" said Jackie as he was still fighting the statues.

"Too many spells!" cried Uncle, "Go and stop Doloan yourself!"

Jackie leaped and dodged the attacks from the statues. As Jackie was approaching Doloan, Doloan turned around as Jackie leaped and kicked him disrupting his absorbing spell.

"Thanks Jackie" said Danny as he became visible, "Doloan almost had me."

"You may have won now, but I shall return!" shouted Doloan as he vanished.

As Uncle was finished with his Chi spell, the statues that were brought to life by Doloan's magic were put to sleep.

"Now all we have to do is get that amulet" said Jackie.

"You mean this?" asked Skulcker as he showed it to everybody as he was on the Emperor's tomb holding it.

"That Doloan Wong character provided us the perfect cover" said Chow.

Danny grabbed Jackie while Danny was in his ghost mode. As they were approaching Skulcker, Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo, Jackie leaped across and grabbed the amulet from Skulcker's hand.

"After that amulet!" shouted Skulcker.

"Hey Skulcker, are you forgetting someone?" asked Danny as he raced toward Skulcker.

Danny raced toward Skulcker and gave him a good punch, sending Skulcker flying across the cave and hitting the wall. Meanwhile, Jackie raced toward the amulet and grabbed it from the tomb's case, but Finn, Ratso and Chow had other plans as they took out their laser swords.

"Give up the amulet Chan" said Finn.

All three charged at Jackie with their laser swords in the air. Jackie dodged the attacks of the laser swords and kicked Chow down. He then threw the amulet over to Jade who grabbed the amulet.

"Get that amulet you idiots!" shouted Skulcker as he was fighting Danny.

Hak Foo then saw his chance as Jade was running to the Spectre Speeder with the amulet. He leaped over right in front of Jade and grabbed the amulet right off her hands, but Uncle knocked out Hak Foo by placing his hand on Hak Foo's shoulder.

"The amulet!" shouted Skulcker as he pushed Danny aside.

Skulcker raced toward Uncle who was carrying the amulet. But as Skulcker was approaching Uncle, Uncle took out a dead lizard and started his chanting. The dead lizard started to have a green glow around it. The green glow then hits Skulcker as he comes close to Uncle, hitting him and putting him in a green sphere.

"Not again!" cried Skulcker.

"Excuse me, but we have to leave" said Jackie as he and Danny to Skulcker raced back to the Spectre Speeder.

As Jackie, Danny, Jade and Uncle got into the Speeder; they went back into the Ghost Zone. Meanwhile, after Skulcker was freed from the sphere that temporarily imprisoned him, Skulcker, Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso and Chow were in the main room of Vlad's mansion.

"I am deeply displeased with all of you" said Vlad as he came into the room, "so I have decided to hire Technius to help you and that Doloan Wong character that has always been popping up. Technius in his technological advance suit managed to pick up the dark wizard."

Suddenly Technius comes in with Doloan Wong in a strong ghost-like steel cage.

"You can't do this to me!" cried Doloan, "I will get out of here!"

"How can Doloan stay in there?" asked Ratso.

"Walker gave this steel cage to me and no wizard or halfa can escape from it" replied Vlad.

"And I suppose you want me to help these failures of yours?" asked Technius.

"That I think will be good" replied Vlad, "and I know where the next amulet would be located. So don't fail me again!"

"How do we know if Doloan won't corperate with us?" asked Finn.

"Walker has provided us with a collar that will force the dark wizard to obey us" said Vlad.

Suddenly Technius placed the collar on Doloan's neck and gave him a shock.

"I hope this is enough for you to retrieve the next amulet" said Vlad, "don't fail me."


	14. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 14: Unexpected Surprise

As Captain Black came into the room where Jackie was, he had some information of where the next amulet would be.

"Jackie, we have received information that Vlad Masters is hosting an event in San Diego, California" said Captain Black, "the amulet seems to be at the local convention center."

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time" said Jackie, "I'll contact Uncle and get Danny."

Meanwhile in the basement of the convention center, Doloan Wong felt so humiliated that he had been captured. He found a collar of some sort to be around his neck. As he was trying to get it off, Vlad Masters entered the room along with Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Skulcker and even Walker.

"Struggle all you want dark chi wizard" said Walker, "you are not going to escape from us."

"I think I can handle a bunch of ghosts" said Doloan, "all I have to do is just use some of my chi spells against you."

"You forgot one thing" said Walker, "I have given the controls to that collar to Vlad Masters and if you ever try to escape or disobey orders, this shall happen to you."

As Vlad Masters presses the button on the remote control, Doloan could feel his body in pain.

"Now there's a torture device I would like Chan to wear" said Chow.

"Where's Technius at new Big V?" asked Finn to Vlad.

"He'll join us shortly" replied Vlad, "he is just another part of my plan."

"Can we roll that plan one more time?" asked Ratso.

"I'm sorry" replied Vlad, "but that was a one time saying. Now wait here until I prepare for the main opening."

"So what else do you ghosts do for fun?" asked Chow to Walker after Vlad Masters left the room.

"Let's make things a little more interesting here" said Walker.

Both Walker and Skulcker, along with two of Walker's henchmen leaped into the bodies of the members of the Dark Hand. Walker leaped into the body of Finn, while two of his goons leaped into the bodies of Chow and Ratso. Skulcker leaped into the body of Hak Foo.

"Don't worry" said Walker in Finn's body, "with us guiding you, this time you shall not fail."

"Oh great, what are you going to do with me?" asked Doloan.

"You are going to help distract that chi wizard that has always been a pain in Vlad's plans" replied Walker in Finn's body, "and don't forget I have the controller to your collar, so you can't take that off either."

As Jackie, Danny, Jade, Uncle and Tohru came along with the Specter Speeder with Sam and Tucker in the back, Jackie was on his cell phone with Captain Black.

"I have located the amulet near the main convention room" said Captain Black on other line, "the event won't be ready for another several hours. So you have time to grab the amulet."

"I have a bad feeling about this Captain Black" said Jackie, "it seems too easy of an amulet to grab."

"Well, just keep your eyes open" said Captain Black, "Captain Black out."

As Jackie and his team went into the main convention room, the room was surprisingly dark.

"I can't see anything" said Jackie.

"Then let me turn on the lights for you" said a familiar voice.

Suddenly the room started to glow a bright green glow and in the center of the room was Technius with more upgraded features.

"It's Technius!" shouted Tucker, "But how did he get out of the game?"

"I can explain that" said Walker in Finn's body as he came into the room.

"Walker" said Danny.

"You see, after Vlad Masters' failed attempts of retrieving the amulets" said Walker in Finn's body, "Vlad Masters in the form of Vlad Plasmius asked me to help him. So I have decided to lift all the charges from both Technius and Skulcker. And not only that, I participated in the capture of Doloan Wong. I'm pretty sure Uncle and Wong know each other."

Suddenly Doloan Wong along with Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo came out.

"And there is another surprise" said Skulcker in Hak Foo's body, "since these humans have failed so miserably, Vlad Masters has hired us into invading their bodies."

"Attack!" ordered Walker in Finn's body.

While being controlled by Walker's henchmen, Chow and Ratso made their attack against Jackie. Jackie dodged some of the attacks, but was punched and thrown across the room by Ratso.

"These two seem pretty stronger once their bodies have been taken over by ghosts" said Jackie as he was recovering from the attack.

"Then it's time to up the anti" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"You think your form will do any good?" asked Technius, "I have been exposed to technology that is so great; it's not even on the shelves yet!"

Technius aims his new laser gun at Danny and fired. Danny dodged the attacks and shot some plasma lasers at Technius, hitting a direct hit and knocking Technius down.

"You have gotten stronger than before the last time we fought" said Technius, "but I have other improvements installed for you."

Suddenly before everybody's eyes, Technius turned himself into a large mech. Walker shall his chance and leaped onto the pilot seat of the mech.

"Let's show them what we're made of" said Walker in Finn's body pushing the various buttons on the mech.

"Uh, Uncle" said Jade, "this would be a good time to start a chi spell."

"Good idea" said Uncle.

Before Uncle could prepare a chi spell, Doloan Wong stepped into the scene.

"You will not start ANY chi spells to stop these ghosts as long as I am around" said Doloan.

Doloan lifts his staff and aims it at Uncle. A purple fire ball emerges and is fired at Uncle. Uncle dodges the purple fire ball, but the purple fire ball then hits the ground where Sam and Tucker are. The purple fire ball forms a shield around both of them which neither of them can escape.

"Tohru" said Uncle, "Uncle will be busy fighting Doloan Wong. You must make the chi spells to defeat the ghosts."

"But sensei" said Tohru, "I will need some more time if I am going to use any chi spells."

"Don't worry" said Jade as she showed Tohru a bag of Talismans, "leave that to me."

As Skulcker in Hak Foo's body along with Walker's two henchmen were ganging up on Jackie, Jade took out the Roster Talisman and carefully aimed at Hak Foo, Chow and Ratso. She used the Roster Talisman to lift all three up in the air and threw the three right at the mech Technius had transformed into, causing the mech to go out of control.

"See if you can take control of it, because I'm losing it!" cried Technius as the mech's legs were struggling to maintain control.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" replied Walker in Finn's body trying to press various buttons.

Now it was Tohru's chance to use a chi spell on Technius. He started to chant what Uncle has always chanted when starting a chi spell. As Tohru was aiming the dead lizard with a glowing green glow around it, Technius recovered thanks to the help of Walker. Technius in the mech form charged at Tohru, but Tohru fired a green beam from the dead lizard, hitting Technius and booting out Walker from the pilot seat. Then Tohru began to chant another chi spell, this time using the dead lizard to open a portal to the ghost zone, turning Technius back in his ghost form and sending him back from once he came from.

"Just what the heck do you have here?" asked Walker in Finn's body as he was trying to grab the bag of Talismans from Jade.

"These are not yours!" replied Jade while struggling to have control over the situation.

"I'll take these" said Walker in Finn's body.

As Walker was about to find out what were in the bag Jade was carrying, Tohru came right behind Finn.

"I would suggest that you give her that bag back" said Tohru.

"Oh yea, what are you going to do about it?" asked Walker in Finn's body.

"This!" replied Tohru as he grabbed Finn's neck, "Now kindly give it back to Jade."

"You know, I should warn you" said Walker in Finn's body, "I am stronger than I look."

Walker then breaks free and flips Tohru across the room.

"Danny!" cried Jade, "Walker has something more powerful in that bag! Just get it from him and I'll talk about it later!"

"Right away if it's powerful it can't be good in Walker's hands" said Danny as he was racing toward Walker.

Danny raced toward Finn and used his beam attack to kick Walker out of Finn's body and then grabbed the bag of Talismans from Finn's hands.

"You still have my two henchmen and Skulcker to deal with" said Walker as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Hak Foo, Chow and Ratso appeared.

"Now take that bag from the ghost boy!" ordered Walker, "I want to know whatever is in that bag that our little friends here don't want us to know."

As Hak Foo, Chow and Ratso were cornering Danny; Tohru finished his chi spell and starting to chant the chi spell by using the fish bolt. A green glow started to go around the fish bolt and the ghosts inside the bodies of Hak Foo, Chow and Ratso couldn't stand the chanting and left all three bodies. Meanwhile, Uncle and Doloan were busy fighting it off. Doloan kept on firing with his staff, while Uncle was using the dead lizard to deflect the attacks. Uncle eventually shot a green beam from the dead lizard, knocking Doloan unconscious.

"Hmm, that's a strange collar Doloan has on" said Uncle as he was taking a closer look.

Suddenly Doloan then became conscious and used his staff to create a shield around Uncle.

"I have you right where I want you" said Doloan.

Tohru saw Uncle endanger and used the dead lizard by shooting a green beam at Doloan. Doloan aims his staff at Tohru and starts to fire, yet Tohru uses the dead lizard to absorb Doloan's attacks. He then saw his chance to create an even bigger attack because of absorbing the attacks from Doloan, he created a more powerful green beam that knocked Doloan across the room. Tohru started another chi spell and freed Uncle along with Sam and Tucker. Meanwhile, Danny was still being cornered by Hak Foo, Chow, and Ratso. Danny used his ghost beam to knock out Walker's henchmen in Chow and Ratso.

"Now it's just you and me" said Skulcker in Hak Foo's body.

"Bring it on" said Danny.

Skulcker tries to grab the bag from Danny, but Danny dodges him. He then uses his ghost beam and knocks out Skulcker from Hak Foo's body.

"I think we better run" said Ratso.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Walker.

"Hey Walker, are you forgetting somebody?" asked Danny.

Danny used his ghost beam and knocks out Walker to the ground.

"Are you sure you want to stay here and get the amulet?" asked Chow to Walker.

"Hmm, good point" replied Walker, "it seems you and your friends might have won the battle, but not the war. We'll meet again."

Walker then throws a smoke grenade, giving the right cover for Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso and Chow to get out of the convention. As Danny grabbed the amulet and left with Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Sam and Tucker.

"I don't get it" said Tucker while they were traveling in the Specter Speeder, "why did Walker let us grab the amulet?"

"This seemed too easy" replied Jackie in the Specter Speeder.

"Why would Walker allow us to win?" asked Danny.

"That is not even a question even I can't answer" said Chi Master Fong while traveling by the Specter Speeder.

"Uncle shall meditate to look into this master" said Uncle.

"You do that" said Chi Master Fong, "and oh, you don't have to call me master anymore. It seems like you have a good apprentice with you."

Meanwhile back at Vlad Master's mansion, Vlad was very displeased with what went on.

"So none of you were able to retrieve the amulet?" asked Vlad, "Having the dark chi wizard and Technius were supposed to be diversions."

"Hey don't look at us" said Chow, "we were controlled by ghosts."

"Yea, give us a break new Big V" said Finn.

"So what's your plan now?" asked Ratso.

"Hmm" said Vlad, "I am thinking of another trap. This time I will decide where the next amulet is. I want you four along with Skulcker and Walker to go there before Mr. Chan and company shows up. But then again, you idiots may ruin it! You said something about a bag of something more powerful inside Walker was trying to retrieve. So I think you people should tell me what that is!"

"That's the Talismans" replied Chow.

"Talismans?" asked Vlad, "Will they be able to defeat Danny Phantom?"

"Well, there is this one Talisman that would split a person into good and evil which is the Tiger Talisman" said Finn.

"Hmm" said Vlad, "scratch my last statement. If Danny could retrieve the Tiger Talisman, I could train the evil version of Danny as my apprentice."

"Sounds like a better plan to me" said Finn.

"Walker will be the one to watch for any signs of Danny splitting in two" said Vlad, "then when that comes to past, convince the evil Danny to join me as my apprentice."


	15. Vlad's Apprentice

Chapter 15: Vlad's Apprentice

As Danny was getting out of the Specter Speeder along with the others, he noticed the bag of Talismans Jade was carrying.

"What's that you are holding?" asked Danny to Jade.

"These are the Talismans" replied Jade, "you wouldn't be interested."

As Danny was about to take the bag from Jade, Danny heard the voice of his father calling down in the basement.

"Danny, I'm coming down to the basement to show you my latest ghost-catching invention!" said Jack.

"Quick" said Danny as he grabbed Uncle, "let me take you and the others out of here before my dad shows up."

"That is a good idea" said Uncle.

Danny turned into his ghost mode and took Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Jade outside of the house in a back ally way.

"You'll be safe here" said Danny.

As Danny went back to the basement, Jack came in.

"I thought I heard something?" asked Jack as he came down stairs, "Were you three having a party?"

"No Mr. Fenton, it was just us three" replied Sam.

"Well, I thought I heard an old cranky man" said Jack, "I wanted to prove that technology works better than this voodoo magic in catching ghosts."

"Uh, he left before you got here" said Tucker.

"Darn" replied Jack, "I really wanted to prove my point."

Disappointed, Danny's father goes back upstairs with his invention in his hand.

"So what was the bag Jade was carrying Walker wanted so badly?" asked Sam.

"I don't know" replied Danny, "but whatever's in there, I'm probably sure Walker and even Vlad Plasmius wants it badly."

"Which means you are going to follow them back to their apartment, right?" asked Tucker.

"Right" replied Danny as he changed into his ghost form.

Danny quickly went back to the ally he had placed his new friends. He took a look while invisible with his head poking out of the wall as Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Jade were getting into the taxi, probably heading back to their apartment. He knew he had to be careful around Uncle, since he knows how to detect ghosts. He followed them as the taxi slowly began to move. As the taxi arrived at the apartment they were staying in, Danny was right behind them.

"Jade, I think you are getting tired" said Jackie.

"Tired? Me?" asked Jade as she was making a yawn.

"You are tired" said Uncle, "when we get to the room, you rest!"

"I think it's Uncle that needs the rest" whispered Jade to Tohru.

"Good one" said Tohru as he whispered back to Jade.

"I heard that!" shouted Uncle as he slapped his finger on Tohru's forehead.

As they finally got back to their apartment room, Jade was falling asleep, but tried to keep herself awake.

"See, I told you, you are tired!" shouted Uncle.

"Fine" grumbled Jade, "I'll get to bed."

As Jade was getting ready to go to bed, Danny while still invisible grabbed the bag Walker wanted to get earlier. He then took the bag of Talismans and raced out of the apartment back to his house.

"Did anyone feel that?" asked Uncle as he was looking around.

"Come on Uncle" replied Jackie, "you must be tired just like Jade. It's probably nothing."

"It can't be just nothing Jackie" said Uncle, "I feel like there might have been a presence."

"Uh, weren't the bag of Talismans right near Jade's bed?" asked Tohru as he came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"The Talismans are missing!" cried Jackie as he was about to pull out his hair.

"Aaiiyyyeeaaa!" cried Uncle, "Uncle knew he felt something in the air!"

"Does this mean we won't go to bed?" asked Tohru.

"Quick" replied Uncle, "Jackie, I want you to tell Captain Black to order lots of coffee. Tell him the Talismans have gone missing and we'll need to be awake to find out who just took it!"

Jackie then got his cell phone and dialed Captain Black's number.

"Jackie, do you know what time it is?" asked Captain Black as he was in his bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you" replied Jackie, "but the Talismans have gone missing."

"Missing!" shouted Captain Black, "I thought it was in Jade's hands."

"No, they just vanished in thin air" replied Jackie, "we need a load of coffee on this one. We would need it to keep us awake to find the culprit who took the bag of Talismans."

"Gotcha" said Captain Black, "a truck load of coffee is on the way. I'll come with you. The Talismans are also mine responsibility as well. Captain Black out."

As Captain Black was getting ready to meet with Jackie to find the Talismans, Danny was already back in the basement with the bag of Talismans.

"So what are these things?" asked Tucker as he was looking down in the bag.

"Don't know" replied Danny, "but Walker seemed interested in them."

"Come on Danny, why don't you pick up one of those strange items" said Sam.

"Okay" said Danny, "but I don't know what will happen."

As Danny reached into the bag, he picked up one of the Talismans. The Talisman he picked up was the Tiger Talisman.

"I have no idea what this thing is" said Danny.

"Hey look, there's a small crack in it" said Tucker.

"Yea" said Sam, "why don't you try and fix it?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and pushed the Talisman trying to fix the small crack. As the crack was about to be fixed, a strange light appeared in the room which Sam and Tucker had to cover their eyes from the strange light. As the light started to disappear, Sam and Tucker were shocked to find out there were two Dannys standing instead of one.

"Uh, which one is Danny?" asked Tucker to Sam.

"I'm Danny!" cried both of the Dannys.

"Okay, this is confusing" said Sam, "which one of you is Danny."

"I am" said the Danny on the right in a rude attitude.

"Okay, this is getting creepy" said Tucker, "if the Danny on the right acts like a rude jerk, the Danny on the left must therefore not."

"Okay, maybe having you going after that bag of whatever wasn't a good thing" said Sam.

"You think?" asked the Danny on the left.

"Hey, on the plus side" replied the Danny on the right, "I am no longer connected to him."

"Yep, the Danny on the right is differently the evil Danny" said Tucker.

"Look, let's talk about this in the mourning" said Sam, "I'll take the Danny on the right since it's going to obviously be blamed on me. You take the Danny on the left."

"I don't know if these two know they both can have ghost powers" said Tucker.

"You mean like this" said Danny on the right as he turned into his ghost mode.

The Danny on the right instead of having glowing green eyes, it was glowing red eyes.

"Okay, the glowing red eyes is a new look for you" said Sam, "now come on, let's get out of her before your dad shows up to show us one of his inventions."

"I don't need you" said the evil Danny, "I'm finally free from my lesser half. And as an added bonus, I'll be taking this bag. If whatever item in this bag freed me from my lesser half, then there might be more stuff I can do with the other items in it."

The evil Danny grabs the bag of Talismans and flies out of the house giving a ghostly laughter.

"This can't be good" said Sam.

Suddenly the door to the basement broke down with Jack armed with his anti-ghost weapon.

"I just heard a ghostly laughter" said Jack, "did you three kids hear anything strange?"

"Uh, no" replied Tucker, "that was just us three. We were just telling really funny jokes."

"Darn" said Jack as he snapped his fingers, "I swear I heard an evil ghostly laughter. Must be that I am up too late. You kids better get to bed, it's late."

As Jack left the room, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru were heading toward the house with a Section 13 agent at the wheel of the car.

"We must hurry" said Uncle, "if we are to get that bag of Talismans away, who knows what it can do in the wrong hands."

Suddenly the evil Danny flew just above the car giving an evil ghostly laughter.

"Stop the car!" shouted Uncle at the Section 13 agent.

"Alright old man" said the agent.

As Uncle, Jackie and Tohru got out of the car, they were astonished to see Danny Phantom holding the bag of Talismans in his hands. Yet there was something different about him. Instead of the usual green glowing eyes, it was the glowing red eyes.

"Aaiiyyeeaaa!" cried Uncle, "That stupid teenage boy used the Tiger Talisman, and now his evil half is free! Tohru, we must make a chi spell to capture this darker half of Danny quickly!"

"What do I do?" asked Jackie.

"Stall for time!" replied Uncle as he was preparing the ingredients.

"So, you want to fight me?" asked the evil Danny as he lowed down to the ground.

"Come get me then" replied Jackie as he got into his fighting stance.

"I'm going to squash you like a small, little and pathetic ant" said the evil Danny as he prepared his ghost beam at Jackie, "and oh, see you on the other side."

The evil Danny fired his red ghost beam at Jackie. Jackie dodged the attack and leaped and tried to kick at the evil Danny. Yet the evil Danny turned invisible and Jackie landed on the other side, not knowing where the evil Danny went.

"Hey, looking for me?" asked the evil Danny as he appeared right behind Jackie.

The evil Danny then struck Jackie down by giving him a good punch.

"Come on Jackie, you can do better than this" said a voice.

Suddenly Jackie got up and noticed Jade with Captain Black standing behind him.

"How did you?" asked Jackie, "I thought you were asleep?"

"Hello?" replied Jade, "Uncle's scream woke me up."

"And she persuaded me to take her to the scene" added Captain Black.

"Hey, here's a flying fist coming at you!" shouted the evil Danny as he flew right into him, knocking Jackie to the wall.

As the evil Danny and Jackie were busy fighting, Skulcker was observing the fight.

"Sir" said Skulcker, "are you getting this?"

Skulcker showed through a video phone of the fight between the evil version of Danny and Jackie Chan.

"Yes" said Vlad.

"Wow" said Fynn, "that evil version of that ghost boy is kicking Chan's behind."

"And I would love to have him as my apprentice" said Vlad, "Skulcker, proceed with abducting the evil version of Danny Phantom. Perhaps it's time for him to show him his master."

"Got it" said Skulcker as he loaded up his ghost-net launcher.

Skulcker fires his ghost-net and manages to capture the evil version of Danny Phantom. He then pulls the net toward him.

"Sorry folks" said Skulcker, "I have to run."

Skulcker then disappears into thin air.

"Where did that evil version of Danny Phantom go?" asked Uncle as he was finished with the chi spell.

"You just missed him" replied Captain Black, "he was abducted by another ghost."

"Aaiiyyeeaaa!" cried Uncle, "Do you know what this means? Now the Talismans are lost too!"

Meanwhile back at Vlad Master's mansion, Skulcker appeared with the evil Danny Phantom captured in his ghost-net.

"Here's your present" said Skulcker as he threw the evil Danny Phantom on the ground to Vlad Masters.

As the evil version of Danny Phantom fell to the ground, the bag of Talismans also fell to the ground as well.

"Hey look" said Ratso, "the Talismans are back."

"We can do a lot of damage with these" said Chow.

"I have a proposition for you" said Vlad Masters as he changed into Vlad Plasmius, "how would you like to be my apprentice and destroy your less half?"

"That's the best news I heard all day" replied the evil Danny as he reached his hand to shake Vlad's.


	16. Vlad's Ultimate Plan

Chapter 16: Vlad's Ultimate Plan

At Vlad's mansion, he was coming up with an ultimate plan to finish off his enemies once and for all.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Fynn to Vlad Plasmius.

"I think it's time to finish this once and for all" replied Vlad, "oh apprentice, can you please come into the room and show your new look?"

Suddenly the evil version of Danny Phantom emerged to the scene. He was instead wearing a cape just like Vlad Plasmius.

"I have decided to call my apprentice Danny Plasmius" said Vlad, "doesn't that sound like a nice tone to you?"

"Couldn't have said it better than myself" added the evil Danny.

"So what's the big plan new big V?" asked Fynn.

"Since all of my other plans have failed" replied Vlad, "this plan will surely bring us to victory. As you can see Danny Phantom has split into two, one good and one evil. I have already alerted Walker to send in the captured Doloan Wong to suck the power out of the good Danny Phantom so that there would only be one ghost boy with ghost powers."

"Good, good" said Ratso, "but what if the Chans get in the way?"

"Doloan Wong will take care of that" said Vlad, "by turning you and your friends into his dark chi warriors."

"Come again?" asked Chow.

"You see, I need more muscle around to make sure my plans go forth" replied Vlad, "and I can only do it when you, along with Hak Foo and the rest of you are dark chi warriors."

After that statement, Doloan Wong appeared along with Walker standing next to him.

"Can you get this neck brace off of me?" asked Doloan to Walker.

"Not a chance" replied Walker, "Vlad Plasmius needs you to turn these four into dark chi warriors. Just make sure they create a diversion long enough so that you can get the powers of the good version of Danny Phantom."

"Very well then" said Doloan.

Doloan Wong then made some chants and aimed his staff at Fynn, Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo. Purple smoke emerged from the staff and went around the four. The smoke started to turn each one of them into dark chi warriors. As the smoke cleared, four dark chi warriors stood standing.

"Wonderful" said Vlad, "now let's make a surprise attack against our foes. Shall we? And oh, don't forget to bring those Talismans as a special surprise as well."

As they were preparing to leave the mansion, meanwhile, Uncle was pacing in the apartment worrying about the missing Talismans.

"Uncle, please, calm down" said Jackie.

"How can I calm down!" cried Uncle, "The forces of darkness have the Talismans! They have the dark version of Danny Phantom as their ally!"

"This is all my fault" said Sam, "I was the one who suggested Danny to pick up that Tiger Talisman. I didn't know it would split him into two."

"You what!" cried Uncle, "How could you? Do you know what type of dangerous magic these Talismans can produce!"

"How should I have known it would have done that" said Sam, "I'm no expert on magic."

"Uh, guys" said Captain Black as he looked out the window, "I think we have company outside."

As everybody started to look out the window, they saw Vlad Plasmius emerging along with the evil Danny Phantom, and right next to them was Doloan Wong, his dark chi warriors and Walker.

"Now see what have you caused!" cried Uncle pointing outside the window.

"Hey, lighten up old man" replied Tucker, "she wasn't the one who grabbed it in the first place."

"Uncle, don't you have a chi spell which I will be able to fight both the two evil ghost users and the other forces of darkness?" asked Jackie.

"Ah yes" replied Uncle, "the chi shield. It will power you up to their level, and protect you from those ghost powered villains."

"Should I prepare the ingredients?" asked Tohru.

"Yes" replied Uncle.

"But what do I do?" asked Jade.

"You stay here with Captain Black" replied Jackie, "while Uncle prepares the chi spell."

"And what about me?" asked the good Danny.

"Doloan Wong probably thinks you are too how should I put this, weak to fight" said Uncle, "he might want to absorb your power."

"I'll have to take my chances" said the good Danny as he changed into his ghost mode, "I'll stall for time for you to make that chi spell."

"Be careful" said Sam.

"Don't worry, I will" said the good Danny, "I'll stay safe."

The good version of Danny Phantom raced outside the apartment and landed on the street's surface.

"Well, well, well" said Vlad, "this looks like your lesser half."

"Want me to keep him busy?" asked the evil version of Danny.

"Certainly" replied Vlad.

The evil version of Danny raced toward the good version of Danny, delivering a punch which sent the good version of Danny flying across the street.

"When should I strike?" asked Doloan to Walker.

"Wait until the good version of Danny Phantom is weak" replied Walker, "then drain his powers."

"And us, what do we do?" asked Chow.

"Head out and help the evil version of the ghost boy" replied Doloan.

"Good idea" said Fynn.

"And the bag of Talismans?" asked Doloan.

"Right here" replied Walker as he showed him the bag, "do you need them?"

"With the acquired ghost powers, I won't be needing those" replied Doloan.

"But I do" said a voice.

The bag of Talismans was snatched out of Walker's hands. He looked around, but did not know who could have taken them.

"Did you lose something?" asked Doloan.

"That bag of Talismans" replied Walker, "it's missing."

"Missing!" cried Doloan, "Then who took it?"

"Why don't you look behind you?" asked a voice.

Suddenly Jade stood behind them. She had the Roster, Ox and Rabbit Talismans in hand. The Talismans worked their magic, and Jade leaped and kicked Doloan Wong and Walker into the wall.

"You!" shouted Doloan, "I shall have my revenge once I get myself off this wall."

"I'll take care of this" said Walker as he became invisible and then went in front of Jade.

"I'm not afraid of you" said Jade, "these Talismans are not yours."

"You're going to hand them over or else!" said Walker, "I can make you hand them over, I'm a ghost. I can easily take them from your hands."

"You leave her alone" said Jackie as he stood behind Jade.

Uncle's chi shield spell worked. Jackie had a green aura around him and was getting ready in his fighting stance.

"Bring it on then" said Walker.

Jackie then leaps over Jade and then kicks Walker, sending him flying into the wall.

"How are you able to hurt me?" asked Walker as he was trying to recover from the attack.

"Magic chi shield" replied Jackie.

"Uh, Jackie" said Jade, "I think the good version of Danny Phantom needs your help."

"Good idea" said Jackie, "you go back to the apartment or you're grounded."

As the good Danny Phantom found himself surrounded by four dark chi warriors and the dark version of him, Jackie leaped into action and attacked Chow and Fynn. Chow and Fynn then prepared their weapons, but with the chi shield up, Jackie was able to deflect the weapons as the two dark chi warriors tried to through them at Jackie. The two dark chi warriors disappeared into purple smoke.

"How did Chan do that?" asked Ratso to Hak Foo.

"I do not care how Chan does it" replied Hak Foo, "but he's going to go down! Four magnitude tornado!"

Hak Foo then used the dark chi powers to try to form a tornado and charge toward Jackie. The good Danny Phantom saw this and turned both himself and Jackie invisible.

"Where did they go?" asked Hak Foo as he looked around.

"Right here" replied Jackie as he stood behind him.

Jackie and the good version of Danny both leaped at the same time and kicked Hak Foo down, making Hak Foo disappear into purple dust. Sweat than began to run down Ratso's forehead.

"What do we do?" asked Ratso to the evil version of Danny.

"Since you are acting like such a coward" replied the evil Danny, "I guess I will have to send you to the very same place your friends went."

"Wow" said Ratso as the evil Danny charged up his ghost beam, "you really are evil."

"I know" added the evil Danny as he fired his ghost beam.

The ghost beam hits Ratso into purple dust. Now there were just Jackie and the good version of Danny against the evil version of Danny.

"Need any help?" asked Vlad.

"Not a chance" replied the evil Danny.

"Then it seems like my job here is done" said Vlad as he disappeared.

"What!" cried the evil Danny, "I'm your apprentice! You are suppose to take me with you!"

"I'm sorry" replied Vlad as he was disappearing, "but the only thing you are here to do is do my bidding. And if you fail at doing it, oh well."

"Hey, did you forget about us?" asked the good Danny.

Both the good Danny and Jackie raced toward the evil Danny with their fist aimed at him. They delivered a good punch at the evil Danny, sending him flying into the street ground.

"So who's the lesser half now?" asked the good Danny.

"Please" replied the evil Danny as he was trying to get up, "I feel too humiliated with this defeat. I want to go back into being one Danny."

"What was that?" asked the good Danny, "I couldn't hear you?"

"He said he wanted to be part of the original Danny!" cried Uncle in the ear's of the good Danny.

"Where did you come from?" asked the good Danny.

"From the apartment" replied Uncle, "Jade, give me the two halves of the Tiger Talisman."

"Right here" said Jade as she gave it to him.

As the evil Danny got up and recovered from the attack, the good Danny grabbed one of the halves of the Tiger Talisman. Jackie then handed the evil Danny the other half. The two Dannys then placed the Tiger Talisman halves together to form one. Suddenly a strange light was seen and as the light was lifted, the original Danny was standing.

"Great" said Captain Black as he was coming out of the apartment, "I think it's time we stop this Vlad Masters once and for all. After all, he's the culprit."

"Excuse me" said Doloan as he was still badly injured, "I could use some help here."

"Hmm, what's that bracelet on you for?" asked Uncle.

"It's a way for Walker to control me" replied Doloan, "if someone would be so kindly to find a way to remove it."

"I think Tucker will be able to help you with that" said Danny.

As Doloan Wong was brought up to the apartment, Tucker had his PDA ready.

"Ready to be set free?" asked Tucker.

"Just hurry up" replied Doloan.

As Tucker placed a plug in a slot on the bracelet, he hacked into the bracelet and deactivated it, which then freed Doloan Wong.

"Now that you are free" said Uncle, "I believe you owe us something."

"Like what?" asked Doloan.

"You are too weak to attack Uncle or the ghost boy" replied Uncle, "so I propose a truce with each other. You will help us fight Vlad Plasmius using your chi warriors. We are going to end Vlad Plasmius' search for the Amulet of Time once and for all."


	17. Ending Vlad's Search

Chapter 17: Ending Vlad's Search

As Vlad was finally back at his mansion, he was pacing back and forth in the room as Skulcker, Walker and Technius came into the scene.

"Do you want us to come up with another plan to get the next amulet?" asked Walker.

"I'm afraid not" replied Vlad, "you three have failed me miserably!"

"We could have succeeded if our foes were not a step ahead of us" said Skulcker.

"That was your fault!" screamed Vlad right in front of Skulcker.

"Hey, let's not blame each other" said Technius, "we can learn from our mistakes."

"You three have made too many mistakes!" shouted Vlad.

"Too many mistakes?" asked Technius, "But I came in when these two made the most mistakes."

"Don't make excuses Technius" replied Vlad, "and you Walker, how could you have let go of Doloan Wong?"

"I swear he was at my side" said Walker, "they must have set him free."

"If they are going to attack me at my mansion, it would be too soon to speak" said Vlad.

"You were saying?" asked a voice.

As Vlad turns around, he could see Danny Phantom, along with Jackie Chan, Tohru, Captain Black, Uncle, Jade and Doloan Wong.

"So you have come to make a sneak attack on me, have you?" asked Vlad as he changed into his ghost mode, "then let's see if you can stop me from acquiring the last amulets."

"Actually" said Danny, "we have come to end your search, once and for all."

"There are at least seven of them standing" said Walker, "and only four of us."

"Don't worry" said Vlad as he split himself into six more Vlads, "my Vlad clones shall keep them all busy. Vlads, take care of them!"

Doloan Wong then released his dark chi warriors and they got into their stances, as Uncle and Tohru were preparing for the chi shield spell, Danny Phantom got into action by helping Doloan's dark chi warriors. Hak Foo launched his attack at one of the Vlad clones, knocking the Vlad clone to the wall. Fynn then launched his weapon and guided it to another Vlad clone, knocking the Vlad clone to the ground. Chow and Ratso were having the most trouble with four Vlad clones trying to surround them into a corner. Danny raced toward their rescue and knocks one of the Vlad's out, by delivering a good punch. He then delivered a good kick against another Vlad clone, knocking that Vlad clone down. As Uncle and Tohru finally finished the chi spell, Jackie got into the fight and kicked the other two Vlad clones down.

"Hurry" said Vlad to Walker, Technius and Skulcker, "head to the room where the amulets are."

"Good idea" said Walker.

Walker, Technius and Skulcker followed Vlad to the room where the amulets were located. Meanwhile, Danny took Vlad's prized position to the group as he was coming up with a plan on how to end Vlad Plasmius' search for the Amulet of Time.

"What's that you got in your hand?" asked Captain Black.

"It's Vlad's prized procession" replied Danny as he handed Captain Black the football.

"People, I think our ghost friend has just come up with an idea to humiliate Vlad" said Captain Black as he showed the football to everybody.

Back in the room where the amulets were located, Vlad was worried what had happen to his clones. One of his clones entered with urgent news.

"Sir" said the Vlad clone, "your prized procession is missing."

"You mean my football that was signed?" asked the original Vlad.

"I think we can come up with another truce here" said Danny as he entered the room with the football in his hand.

"Give me that football or else!" shouted Vlad to Danny.

"Then go get it!" shouted Danny as he threw the football.

As one of the Vlad clones tried to catch it, Fynn grabbed the football.

"Score!" shouted Fynn.

"Over here, I'm open!" shouted Ratso.

"No problem" said Fynn.

Fynn throws the football toward Ratso, and two Vlad clones try to get it. Ratso manages to grab the football and then hands it over to Hak Foo. Hak Foo then plays keep away from a Vlad clone, and then throws it to Chow. Chow is surrounded by three Vlad clones that are trying to get the football away from him. Chow then sees an opening and throws the football to Jackie. Jackie then bumps into the main Vlad.

"Give me that football or else" said Vlad.

"Then come and get it" said Jackie.

Vlad tries to use his powers to get Jackie, but Jackie dodges Vlad's attempts. He then throws it to Tohru who now has the football. Skuclker looking at the situation starts up his goo cannon gun.

"You fool, you will mess up my prized procession!" shouted Vlad.

"Well sorry" said Skulcker as he lowered the weapon.

Tohru then throws the football back to Danny. All the Vlads start to concentrate on Danny and try to gang up on him to get the football away from him.

"Give us that football!" demanded all the Vlads.

"One more step and I'll use my ghost beam to destroy this football!" said Danny.

"You wouldn't!" cried the original Vlad.

"Oh would I?" asked Danny as he had his ghost beam charging.

"You must be bluffing" said Walker as he entered the scene, "now hand me that football or else."

"Don't you see Walker" said Vlad, "Danny Phantom here won't be giving us that football. He's threatening to destroy it."

"Then I'm afraid I and Technius would have to us extreme force to stop it" said Walker.

"But your extreme force might destroy the football" said Vlad, "don't do it."

"Vlad is right, I am going to destroy this football, unless if you do a few things" said Danny as he stopped charging the ghost beam.

Suddenly all the Vlad clones went back into the original Vlad.

"Fine" sighed Vlad, "tell me your demands."

"My first demand" said Danny, "is to end the search for the Amulet of Time."

"Fine" grumbled Vlad, "you people are always a step ahead of me anyway, despite my connections."

"Second demand" said Danny, "give Mr. Chan his job back as an archeologist."

"Okay" said Vlad, "as long as I don't have to ever see his face or any of his friends' faces ever again."

"Third demand" said Danny, "hand over all your amulets you have acquired to a variety of museums, but not under your super vision."

"That will be under my super vision" said Captain Black.

"Fine" sighed Vlad, "anymore of your demands?"

"And one more thing" said Uncle as he used his chi spell.

Uncle's chi spell then drained all the powers of Doloan Wong's dark chi warriors, turning Hak Foo, Fynn, Ratso and Chow back into their original selves.

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal" said Doloan, "you didn't need to have to do that. I helped you achieve this victory."

"Just to make sure you didn't use these dark chi warriors for any future attempts for your own conquest" said Uncle.

Doloan then got mad and then disappeared from the scene.

"I would like to have my football back, please" said Vlad as he changed back into the normal mode.

"Fine" said Danny as he handed him the football, "just keep your end of the bargain."

"So does this mean we still get to go to jail?" asked Fynn to Captain Black.

"Since you were a big help" replied Captain Black, "I'm going to let it slide, at least for now. So you four better get out of here before I change my mind."

"Good idea" said Chow as he was going to leave through the door, "let's get out of this dump."

"Are you sure Vlad will keep his word?" said Jackie to Captain Black.

"I'm sure of it Jackie" replied Captain Black, "I'll have the amulets be guarded by Section 13 agents in the museums that will host them. You better get back to work."

"Come on Jade, Uncle, Tohru" said Jackie, "let's go home."

"Thought you never asked" said Jade, "I'm so tired of living in that apartment."

"And Uncle needs to maintain his shop" said Uncle.


End file.
